eL diiariiOo de saKura
by pOlii-chan
Summary: mUndoOo alternoO que pasara cuando el antiguo amor de sakura regrese para decir que es de ella... sasuke celoso... neji rOmantiico! que pasara si sasuke le dice a sakura lo que siente... naruto de idioTa... pss lo sabran akii
1. Chapter 1

oLas este es mi fik el primero jaja weno spero k les guste

_pensamientos_

Sakura: dialogos

_(inner sakura:ola)_

_Inner sasuke:ola)_

Amo el sasusaku y a kien no le guste mejor no lo lea tmb contiene nejiten,naruhina, shikaino y otras parejas inventadas con personajes de naruto

Spero que lo disfruten:)

**eL diiaroO de sakura**

**Lunes: principio de clases!**

Bueno escribo nuevamente en mi diario y hOy empezamOs as cLases de Segundo añO de Secundaria (o academia ninja) se podriia deciir que es un dia nOrmal peroO... les mentiria. Realmete nO fue "TAN" nOrmal de lo que esperaba, si vi a TODOS mis amigOs pero no sabia que cOnoceria a alguien mas 0////0... noO, no es lo k piensan no me estoi enamorando de nuevoO como creen! Aunque si esta guapo... eso no lo dudo peroO... aun no se que siento realmente por el. Bueno les contare todo

Era el primer dia de clases y pues me tube k levantar a las 6:00 a.m para alistarme y desayunar algo, ademas durante 3añOs stare sOla en casa ya k mi mama y mi papa stan cOn mi hermana Eliie ya que esta en la aldea oculta en la niebla para terminar sus estudiios como maestra.

Sali de mi hogar i me diriji a aL instituto entrandoO me encontre con mis mejores amigas, hinata, ino, johanna, michelle, cristel, ten ten, temari y mas( ske sOn muxas i me da flojera escribir XD):

Todas: ola sakura-chan-mientras se le acercaban

Sakura: ola chikas, ¿como se la pasaron este verano?

Johanna: mui bien ademas k cOnocii a un werkoO k aii mama!! Se iama christian i a ii noO sta bn guapo ///O

cristeL: pues yo ya andoO cOn gaara //// me trata mui bn i se ve k me kiiere mucho

sakura: que bueno cristeL que encOntrate a alguien

cristel: sii se siente mui bn star enamorada- mientras juntaba sus manos.

johanna: io opino lo mismO, ademas me dijo k iva a entrar al instituto :O

todas: que bien!- aplaudiendoO i saltandoO de felicidad por johanna.

Sakura: yO espero conocer a alguien que me aprecie

Ino: como saii!

Sakura: que te pasa cerda- miestras me ponia roja- como eske me pueda enamorar de el.

Hinata: pues se nota k te kiere- mientras me daba una linda sonrisa(n/a: tipico de hinta).

Sakura: bueno lo k ustedes digan- tratando de ignorar lo k me deciia, pero en ese momento sai me viene a saludar(k ironico noO?)

Sai: hOla feita linda- con unas de sus mas lindas sonrisas

Sakura: hO.. hOla s..sai 0////0- toda roja.

Ino: parece k sakura esta mui nerviosa!- dijo gritando para que oyera sai

Todas(exepto ino i yO): wuuuuw!! K ermosa pareja!

Sakura: ¡DESDE CUANDO APRENDIERON RECITACION CORAL!

Sai: ya feita linda no te enojes

Sakura: esta bien ¬¬U- dije alejandome de ellas

...: SAKURA-CHAN!

Sakura: narutoO!! Mejor amigo desde hace unos meses que no te veiia

Naruto: skaura- chan te extrañe muchoO!

Sakura: yo tmb naruto

Naruto: oh! Sakura-chan te quiero presentar a un amigoO que acaba de entrar este año al instituto lo conocii en vacaciones-dijo mientras me llevaba aconocerlo

Sakura: esta bien naruto - dije un poco nerviosa_(inner:poco! Jajaja si kiieres saber como es aunk nadie puede cambiar a Shaoran TT)lo se pero es lo mejortratar de olvidarlo... (inner olvidarlo! K te pasa si el te amo asta mas no poder) ya calla k me lastimasTT- _pense i en eso se refleja una cara de tristeza

Naruto: sakura-chan estas bien?- dijo con un tono de preokupacion

Sakura: claro naruto solo que recorde algo...- dije en tono triste i dibujando una sonrisa amarga en mi rostro.

Naruto: dime saku-chan somos casi hermanos...- dijo insistiendome

Sakura: ...

En eso k io volteo me cara al piso i no me di cuenta k naruto ia me avia traido con su nuevo amigo, i sin darme cunta le empece a decir lo k me pasaba a naruto y a aquel desconocido

Sakura: naruto eske... es shaoran!- dije casi gritando- lo extraño demasiado, siempre estuvo conmigo en buenas i malas, nunca se alejo, cada mañana me regalaba un flOr rosa o roja y me decia lo mucho k me apreciaba, aveces asta me deciia k odiaba verme sOla... y no puedo evitar sentirme haci, pero se tenia que ir a la villa oculta entre la arena- dije casi entre sollozOs

Naruto: sakura-chan...

...: se ve que lo querias mucho- me dijo una vOz mui fria i sentia k me miraba mucho.

Sakura: claroO k lo queria i ... kreo que... lo sigo amando...-dije pausadamente

Naruto: oh! Sakura ya animate por favor odio verte triste, ademas el es mi amigo que te queria presentar,...- hizo una pausa- Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke: mucho gusto...ehh!?

Sakura: oh! Sakura, Sakura haruno... perdOn por deciir mis problemas sin siquiera conocerlo...-////-

Sasuke: no hay problema_(inner sasuke: es mui linda pero... k estas pensandoO uchiha!!)_

Naruto: bueno kreo k mejor nos vamOs al salon pk creo k timbro.

Sakura: tienes razOn!

Sasuke: si...-dijo mui frio(caracteriztico en el)

Haci entramos en nuestro respectivos salon, todos los de 1º en un salOn, los de 2º en otro y 3º otro.

Todo el dia fue mui normal pasaron 4 hOras i huvo una k otra clase interesante o libres, osea casi todas xD, en varias clases sasuke se me kedava viendo peroO io estaba mui concentrada en mis pensamientos volteando a la ventana, hasta que...

Sasuke: en que tanto piensas?

Sakura: pues... en...- no sabia que decirle ya que lo notaria mui estupido

Sasuke: en el chico del k me platicaste cierto? –dijo con tono desanimado

Sakura: un poco... eske si me duele que se halla ido... – mis ojos se empezaron a cristalizarse.

Sasuke: aah! Sakura no llores porfavOr!, no me gusta k una niña bOnita llore. _(inner sasuke: PERO K ESTOI DICIENDO! ME STOI VOLVIENDO LOKO!)_

Sakura: 0////0 Oh! Sasuke...- me limpie lo ojos- graciias por el cumplido

Sasuke: O///O de...denada...-dijo TRATANDO de ser frio pero como que sono nervioso.

Yo solo le sonrio tiernamente, el se retira de mi asiento i me quedo pensando otra vez en shaoran.

_Cuanto lo extraño, me gustaria ir a verlo pero... no me atrevo(inner: no te mortifiques sakura __veras k el un dia vendra) i si no viene ¡QUE ARE! Siento k no puedo vivir sin el-_ en ese momento cain lagrimas a mi cuaderno no sorportaba mas Queria deaogarme pero nadie me veia o eso creia

Sasuke: sakura ¿que te dije? – me dijo con un tono serio pero preocupado

Sakura: perdOn por llorar pero... esque... esque...- dije entre soLlozos- necesitoO desaogarme!- dije esto mientras caian mas lagrimas

Sasuke: sakura...-me abrazOi trato de calmarme- ...porfavor no llores desaogate conmigo...-me lo dijo cOn un tono tierno

Sakura: sasuke...

Sasuke: mande?

Sakura:- acomodandome en su pecho- gracias- respondi el abrazO

En esoO sale naruto:

Naruto: ehii! Estan mui acaramelados vdd?!

Sasuke y sakura: O/////O noO! Naruto!

Naruto: tonces porque sasuke k te abraza sakura-chan?

Sasuke: pOrque sakura estaba triste i la estoi consolando... naruto-baka!

Naruto: esta bien te creo.

En esoO suena el timbre para el receso i todos salen disparados...cerca de la cafeteria, afuera se encuentran unas gradas y unas mesas donde siempre nos juntamos. Yo estaba sentada en las gradas por el borde el lado derecho, i frente ami las mesas donde los demas se sentaban a cOmer. Naruto se puso aun ladoO mioO con su tazOn de ramen...(tiipico lo se)platicandoO con choji y sasuke estaba parado recargado en las radas aun lado mio. Cristel y gaara platicando, karin y said peleandOse, johanna y michelle platicandoO sobre modas, temari i ten ten platicandoO sobre la fiesta de xv añOs de temar, inO y shikamaru TRATANDO se no matarse, lee, christian,neji,kiiba, sai, shino, platicandoO en una mesa cercana.

Sakura: oies naruto...

Naruto: que pasa sakura-chan?

Sakura: no te cansas de cOmer ramen?

Naruto: nO...oh! te vOii a subir los animos!

Sakura: ehh?!

Naruto: te invitare a comer ramen siempre te animas hay ademas cOn mis chistes...

Sakura: graciias naruto- decia mientras lo abrazaba

Sasuke:...(_odio cuando el dobe se le acerca! Esperen... en k estoi pensando!)_

Sakura: vines sasuke?

Sasuke: hpm!

Naruto: tomalo con un sii- decia mientras vOlvia a comer ramen- bueno vamOs saliendoO de clases esta bien?

Sakura: clarO narutoO!!

Johanna: eii sakura!!- deciia gritandoO

Sakura: ya vOii!- decia mientras me levantaba- ahorita vuelvo!- les decia a naruto i sasuke

Choji: creo k alguien esta enamorado!

Naruto: si yO tambien- decia mientras los 2 volteaban a ver a sasuke

Sasuke: Que tanto me ven!?

Naruto y choji: nada-rodandoO los ojOs

Sasuke: hmp!

Mientras tanto johanna y yo ablamos de la mas importante decicion que dependera nuestras viidas!

Johanna: ¿que vestido puedo llevara a los xv de temari?

( los se pero somos adolecentes! I nos importa mas komo nos vemos o bueno eso kreo...)

Sakura: mmm... ire a tu casa oi x la tarde cOmo a las 5:30?

Johanna: claro saku-chan! K bueno k vendras

Sakura: Denada johanna

Me retire i me fui con naruto, sasuke y chojii estaban platicandoO mui animados...

Sasuke vio k no tenia nada para comer i entonces...

Sasuke: k no vas a cOmer?

Sakura: si pero no tengo hambre normalmente solo como en los segundos recesos aorita ire por agua...

Sasuke: no yo vOi

Sakura: no sasuke-kun!...

Demasiado tarde desapareciio en un POOF estilo kakashi sensei peroO no supe donde fue asta k volvi a aparecer con un vote de agua en sus manOs...

Sakura: sasuke-kun no tenias que...

Sasuke: no hay problema -//////-

Sakura: almenos dejame pagarte...

Sasuke: noO!SAKURA! lo hice por ser caballero... ¬/////¬

Sakura: gracias sasuke-kun

Sasuke: denada (_porque hice eso? Yo no soi haci por que me siento tan raro junto a ella? Por Dios la acabo de conocer! Kuso!_

Ring ring ring!!!

Haci termino el descanso pasarOn las hOras practicamos i todo normaL pero aun estaba pensativa i veia que sasuke me miraba creo que no me quiere ver llorar... Un profesOr noto que estaba maL...

Kakashi: sakura...

Sakura: si sensei...- dije kon un tono de vOz triste que kreo que sasuke oyo

Kakashi: te sucede algo?-dijo con tono preokupante

Sakura: no kakashi sensei-dije aun mas triste

Kakashi: sal un momento a afuera tomar aire fresco

Sakura: si sensei-dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento

Muchos de mis compañeros me miraban pero los mas preocupados era sasuke y sai. Sali del salon i me sente en la banca de afuera tratando de tranquilizarme pero no podia...

Ring ring ring!!

Sono la campana de descanso, mis amigas vinieron a ver como estaba les dije que bien fuerOn a comprar algo y se alejaron asta que vino sai...

Sai: feita linda que te pasoO?

Sakura: nada sai nada enserio...-mi tono de voz era aogado por un nudo en la garganta que casi pude decir

Sai: feita algo te pasa dime porfavOr!- su tono era preocupado no sabia que decirle

Sakura: no te preocupes sai por favor no es nada...- dije con mi mirada en el piso

Sai: esta bien peroO si necesitas algo solo llamame...porfavor sabes k kuentas conmigo en todo

Sakura: gracias sai- i lo abraze y el correspondio el abrazo

No sabia que unos ojOs negros nos miraban si era sasuke uchiha, me miraba con una mirada extraña... sai se alejo y sasuke se sento junto a mii

Sasuke: sakura...-dijo con un tono triste

Sakura: k pasa sasuke-kun?- dice kon un hilo de vOz

Sasuke: tu... amas a sai?

Sakura: nO... es solo mi amigo...- dice kon la mirada aun gacha

Sasuke: que te pasa?

Sakura: es lo mismo sasuke-kun no se komo sacarlo de mi mente!- dije entre sollozos

Sasuke: calmate sakura...no me gusta verte asi

Sakura:O////O gracias sasuke-kun-decia mientras cerraba mis ojos verdes

Sasuke: denada sakura

Ring ring ring!!!

Nos fuimos al salon, ya solo faltaban 2 hOras para saliir(por fin¬¬)ahora solo faltaba artisticas y deportes, en esas clases nos sacan al patio en deportes para "entrenar" y artisticas para dejar surjir el arte segun esto... peroO no piensoO lo mismoO peroO lo bueno es que estamos afuera :P.

Estabamos todos en el salOn asta que...

altavOz: porfavor alumnos de 2ºañO salgan al patio para sus ultimas cLases artisticas i deportes... esoe s tOdo.

Todos: bravO! Por fin!-dijimos todos felices!

altavOz:ah! Y porfavor no pinten las paredes como sus compañerOs de 3º...

Haci salimos afuera peroO los prefesOres gai sensei y anko peleaban con la directora... ¬¬ casi siempre hacen eso…

Estava sentada en el pasto me estaba durmiendo solo sentia la briza en mi piel y como se movia el pasto se sentia tan bien, sentir el sol sobre mi, sentia que mis problemas se ivan, hasta que me quede dormida. PasarOn 30min. Desde que me dormi pensaba que estaba sola pero no era haci a mi lado estaba...

...: feita linda porfin despiertas!

Sakura: sai que paso?

Sai: pues creo que te quedaste dormida...- dijo entre risas

Sakura: de que te riies?

Sai: pues ya ni yo me duermo aki..jajajaja- seguia riendose

Sakura: ya saii no te riias- dije cOn un puchero en mi cara

Sai: perdOn mi feita...jaja... ya ya no me rio-dijoO ya casi tranquilizado- ah! Faita se me olvidaba...

Sakura: que paso sai?

Sai: pues tendre una fiesta... y keria invirtarte -////-

Sakura: graciias sai!

Sai: feita me haces un favor- dijo hacercandoce lentamente a ella

Sakura: O////Oq...que...que pasa...s...sai?- dijo mui nerviosa al tenerlo mui cerca

Sai: pOrfavOr feita no estes triste- decia mientras se acercaba mas i mas a ella

Sakura: o////o s...sai...que...que haces...- no pude decir mas ya que me dio un suave besO en los labios.

Pero lo que no sabiamos eske un uhiha nos estaba viendo, al parecer estaba enojado...

Sasuke: _que le pasa a ese imbecil esta besando a mi amiga sakura!pero esque que es lo que realmente siento por ella... desde que la vi ablando de su amigo...senti algo ademas es mui hermo...linda!(inner sasuke: dejate de engañar la quieres)tal vez... tengas razOn..._

Sai por fin se separO de mi aunque no niego que se sintio tan bien pero...no siento mas que amistad por el solo lo quiero como mi amigo no como otra cosa... o eso creo.

Sai: perdOn feita!- dijo apenado

Sakura: n...no te preokupes sai- le dije con una gran sonrisa en mis labios

El tambien me dedico unas de sus sonrisas tan dulces y tiernas, siento como sus brazos me rodean para consolar mi dOlor peroO no me siento tan segura como cuando...sasuke me abrazaba...siento que lo quiero mas que un amigo o Dios que me esta pasandoO!

Sai me dejo de abrzar i se retiro, me dejo hay sOla tenia oportunidad de pensar tantos sentimiento en mi primer dia! I mas con un chico que apenas conosco.

Sai se estaba peleando con tenten...

Sai: oh! No sabia que mickey mouse hiba estar aki!

Ten ten: mira baka nO me probokes, sabes que soi experta en lanzamiento de kunais!

Sai: wOw! Mickey mouse me amenza panse que eras algo para niños pequeñOs!

Ten ten: te lo adevertii!

Ten ten lanza varios kunais que va directo a Sai, el lo esquiva peroO lo malo eske estaba atras de Sai y lamentablemente no note los kunais asta que varias me hirierOn i razgaron parte de mi uniforme...

Sakura: ahhhhhh!!-grite con fuerza ya que mudhos tenia clavados

Sai: feita linda!

Ten ten: sakura!!

Sasuke: sakura!!!!

Johanna: saku-chan! Estas biien?!

Lamentablemente cai al piso inconciente antes de que callera senti unos brazOs sujetandome abre lentamente mis ojos y vi una figura un tanto borrosa, me ablo para identificarse pero estaba mas inconciente que despierta.

...:sakura por favor reacciona!- lo decia con un tanto de desesperacion

...: sakura escuchame soy sasuke! Reacciona por favor!- seguia desesperado

Ten ten: idiota! Llevala a la enfermiriia!

Sasuke: haii!

Sasuke me llevo en brazos corriendo a la enfermeria, me miraba con tanta ternura, me decia cosas como "todo va a Salir bien", "no te preocupes aqui estoi", "reacciona amiga reacciona", etc.

Llegamos a la enfermeria la enfermera me miro con cara de que ¿y a esta que le pasoO?

Me recosto en la cama y cerro las heriidas pero aun haci estaba mui inconciente.

Enfermera: ¿que le paso?

Sasuke: fue un accidente, pero yo no tube nada k ver...- dijo con un tono serio.

Enfermera: esta bien tengo que ir por unos medicamentos, cuidala mientras se recupera, cuando se levante se podra ir- dijo con un tono alegre.

Sasuke: hai

La enfermera salio del consultorio dejando solos a sasuke y sakura.

Sasuke: _que linda se ve dormida tan angelical, tan inocente, tan hermo...linda! pero que me esta pasando creo que me estoi enmorando mui rapido o/////o_

Sakura:mmm... ahhh! hOlas sasuke-kun-dije kon una gran sonrisa

Sasuke: _eso es lo m eencanta de ella...sus sonrisas..._ hola sakura te sientes mejor?-dijo algo preokupado

Sakura: claroO

Sasuke: que bien bueno mejor vamonos, naruto nos debe estar esperandoO en el Ichiraku...-dijo con un tono mui alegre (n/a:sasuke? Alegre?jajaja no me hagan reir)

Sakura: hai- con una enorme sonriisa

Sasuke: _realmente...adoro sus sonrisas_

Haci se fueron las clases tOdos nOs fuimos a Ichiraku hay todos entre risas por todo lo que decia chOjii, shikamaru, said, naruto y fernandoO, haci que se podria decir que me puse de animo... aunque no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que me dijo sasuke el dia de hoy si nos acabamos de conocer pero como quiera no quiero sacar cOnclusiones tan rapidO no? Bueno despues de Ichuraku me fui cOn johanna para ayudarla con su indecicion en los vestidos...

Johanna: cual se me ve mejor el rosa o el azul celestito?

Sakura: mmm... pienso que el azul con unos zapatos plateados ya que tiene detalles platiados tu vestido

Johanna: gracias saku-chan!eres la mejor

Sakura: denada

Johanna: y tu que te vas a pOner?-dijo mientras guardaba TODOS! Sus vestidos

Sakura: pues... kreo que un verde limOn cOn unos zapatos doradOs ya que tiene un vorde doradito

Johanna: te vas a ver hermOsa

Sakura: denada

Y asi paso la noche platica i platica. A las 10 de la noche me fui de su casa, no tenia sueño haci que fui al parke cerca de mi casa, me sente en una banca y sin darme empece a cantar la de sueños rotos de la quinta estacion

Sueños rotos – la quinta estacion

Aquella rosa muerta en la calle espera  
Mensaje tras mensaje preparándose a volar  
Porque habia sido tu mi compañera  
Porque ya no eres nada y ahora todo esta de mas  
Si no te supe amar no fue por ti  
No creo en el amor y no es por mí  
Si no te supe ver y te perdí  
Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir  
Noooo...

Volver a verte otra vez  
Con los ojitos empapados del ayer  
Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve  
Con la promesa de aquel ultimo café  
Con un montón de sueños rotos  
Volver a verte otra vez  
Volver a verte otra vez  
Con un montón de sueños rotos.

Deje el orgullo atrás por un instante  
Me prepare a estar solo una vez mas  
Si no te supe amar no fue por ti  
No creo en el amor y no es por mi  
Si no alcance a entender y te perdí  
Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir  
Noooo...

Volver a verte otra vez  
Con los ojitos empapados del ayer  
Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve  
Con la promesa de aquel ultimo café  
Con un montón de sueños rotos  
Volver a verte otra vez  
Volver a verte otra vez  
Con un montón de sueños rotos.

Al terminar la cancion salieron varias lagrimas pero no sabia quien me veia...

...: que liindo cantas...

Sakura: quien anda ahy?!-dije mui alterada

...: no me cOnoces? Ya no me recuerdas

Sakura: eres...

FIN CAPITULO 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2 ¿Que siento pOr ti?**

**pOlii-cHan**

sakura: eres tu, sasuke-kun – cOn un pOco de sorpresa

sasuke: si perdon si te asuste pOr un mOmento-dijo apenado

sakura: n...nO te preocupes...- dije con un tono triste

sasuke: sakura...

sakura: mande sasuke-kun-dijo con mucha atencion

sasuke: ya no estes triste por favor...-dijo algo preocupado y tierno

sakura: esta bien...-con una leve sonrisa en la cara

Haci sakura y sasuke se fueron a casa de sakura, en todo el camino fue en silencio, sakura iba tranquila y con su mirada baja, mientras sasuke la miraba de reojo notaba que su animo estaba volviendo y estaba un poco ruborizado. Al llegar a la casa de sakura una fuerte tormenta se aproximaba,asi que

Sakura: sasuke-kun¿tu casa esta muy lejos?

Sasuke: un poco (_porfavor que me pida quedarme, tengo que vigilar que no se vuelva a poner trizte)_

Sakura: quedate aqui sasuke-kun, la tormenta esta muy fuerte.

Sasuke: gracias sakura (_siiii me dejo quedarme espero que no se vuelva a deprimir.)_

Sakura: denada sasuke-kun...-dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

Sasuke: (_me encanta que me diga "sasuke-kun", creo que si me enamore)_

Sakura: esta bien traere unas mantas para que descanses en el sillon¿esta bien?...

Sasuke: hai

Subi a mi habitacion buscando unas mantas, tome una pillama de mi padre para prestarsela a sasuke-kun...baje corriendo por las escaleras, y derrepente piso la colcha haciendo que me caiga.

Sakura: ahhhhhhh! -cerre los ojos a esperar el impacto, pero...

Sasuke: sakura!!- vino corriendo antes que callera en el piso y me sostuvo con mucho cuidado- ten mas cuidado...-dijo algo asustado y preocupado- estas bien?

Sakura: hai, perdon por preocuparte tanto sasuke-kun...- dije un poco asustada

Sasuke: no hay problema sakura////- me cargo y me sento en el sillon.

Sakura: dejame arreglarte aqui para que puedas dormir - le dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

Sasuke: esta bien¬////¬ - dijo un tono CASI serio

Haci le empeze a arreglar el sillon para que mi nuevo amigo se durmiera, cuando termine de arreglarle el sofa lo llame... nadie contesto... me empece a asustar .. fui corriendo a mi habitacion y la ventana estaba abierta, no se porque derrepente senti como mi corazon se rompia en trozos, derrepente empece a llorar, me fui al sillon a llorar amargamente, derrepente senti unos brazos abrazandome...

Sakura: sa...sasu...sasuke-kun...-dije entre sollozos

Sasuke: sakura ¿porque lloras?...-dijo muy preocupado

Sakura: esque... me asustaste pense que te avias ido- dije con un poco de verguenza

Sasuke: O//////O sa...sakura- dijo con un tono un poco averonzado- perdon por asustarte U

Sakura: oh!...jajajaja- me empece a reir- no te perocupes sasuke-kun

Sasuke: jajajajaja

Nos reimos por mucho tiempo, platicamos un buen rato nos divertimos demasiado, hasta que a los 2 nos dio mucho sueño

Sakura: AHHHHHH!-bostezando- k sueño, me ire a la cama sasuke-kun, que duermas bien

Sakura: igualmente sakura

Me fui a mi habitacion, arregle mi cama y cai profundamente dormida, tube un pesadilla horrible, me levante sudando mucho, tenia mucho miedo, la pesadilla era de que perdia todos mis seres queridos, no soporte y siempre que me pasaba eso pongo una cancion, prendi mi estereo y empece a escuchar la de "save me-rbd" y la empeze a cantar sin recordar que sasuke-kun estaba abajo.

Every now and then I get so sad

Cause I miss you since you left me

I'm so disconnected from my life

Sometimes I can't stand the morning light

Cause I miss you since you left me

I'm just a reflection of your heart

In the middle of this night

I want you back

I really need ya...

[Chorus:

(Give me love, give me shelter) Save my soul from this loneliness

(Give me love, give me shelter) Save me now cause I'm falling down

(Give me love, give me shelter) Save my life from this emptiness

(Give me love, give me shelter) Save me now, cause I'm falling down

[Anahí:

There's a lot of pain behind my smile

Cause I miss you since you left me

Every day I'm trying to survive

Sometimes I can't stand the morning light

Cause I miss you since you left me

I'm just a reflection of your heart

In the middle of this night

I want you back

I really need ya..

[Chorus:

(Give me love, give me shelter) Save my soul from this loneliness

(Give me love, give me shelter) Save me now cause I'm falling down

(Give me love, give me shelter) Save my life from this emptiness

(Give me love, give me shelter) Save me now, cause I'm falling down

Ohh, ohh

Ohh, ohh

Ohh

[Chorus:

(Give me love, give me shelter) Save my soul from this loneliness

(Give me love, give me shelter) Save me now cause I'm falling down

(Give me love, give me shelter) Save my life from this emptiness

(Give me love, give me shelter) Save me now, cause I'm falling down

Ohh, ohh

Ohh, ohh

Ohh….

Me recuesto en mi cama, pero no podia dormir asi que me levante y me sente en la ventana, con otra cancion "when your'gone-avril lavigne" la empece a cantar sin saber que unos ojos negros me miraban sentada en la ventana ...

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cried

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie

Is made up on your side

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it okay

I miss you

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do

Reminds me of you

And the clothes you left

They lie on the floor 

And they smell just like you

I love the things that you do

When you walk away

I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

And make it ok

I miss you

We were made for each other 

Out here forever 

I know we were 

Yeah, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I do I give my heart and soul

I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me

Yeah

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear will always get me through the day

And make it ok

I miss you

Sasuke: sigo opinando que cantas muy bien...-dijo con un tono burlon

Sakura: sasuke-kun ¿que haces en mi habitacion?

Sasuke: pues... una niña empezo a cantar muy fuerte y me desperte...

Sakura: OO! Perdon sasuke-kun esque no se que me paso... perdon-dije un poco nerviosa

Sasuke: no hay problema, pero que haces despierta a las 4 de la mañana cantando...?

Sakura: esque...- me quede pensando en que le diria- no, no es nada- dije con la cara gacha.

Sasuke: sakura no me mientas... dime que te pasa?

Sakura: es solo... que tube una pesadilla U...- dije con un poco de verguenza.

Sasuke: sakura... es por eso que oias todas esas canciones tristes?

Sakura: hai... – dije con la cara aun gacha

Sasuke: sakura...- se me quedo viendo un buen rato- si sabes que cuentas en lo que sea conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura: gracias sasuke-kun

Sasuke: denada

Pues ya no nos dormimos pues en unas horas nos levantariamos para ir al instituto...haci que fuimos a ver un poco la tele, riendonos de varios programas...

A las 6:00am el se fue a su casa para cambiarse(ya que necesitaba el uniforme) mientras yo me daba una relajante y rapida ducha, me vesti, tome mi desalluno y me fui. En el camino me encontre con sai...

Sai: hola feita linda- dijo con una gran sonrisa

Sakura: hola sai - dije con unas se mis sonrisas

Sai: enserio me encanta cuando sonries de esa forma...

Sakura:O////O gracias sai...-dije muy muy roja.

...: SAKURA-CHAN!!- grito alguien a lo lejos

Sakura: naruto! que bueno que te veo

Naruto: hay sakura-chan- me dijo sonriendome

Sakura: naruto que pasa ¿por que mas feliz de lo de costumbre?

Naruto: por fin ando con hinata-chan///

Sakura¡Que buena noticia naruto!

Naruto: lo se ando muy feliiz

Sai: pues no ere el unico enamorado- dijo volteandome a ver con cara de " te quiero mucho"

Naruto¿porque lo dices? Dattebayo!- dijo poniendo cara de " de que esta ablando esyte loco"

Sai: esque...O////O luego te digo... ¬///¬...

Naruto: esta bien

Yo no entendia nada de lo que decian pero bueno, me adelante y me tope con said.

Said: sakura! Hola

Sakura: hola said!- dije con una gran sonrisa, said es un de mis muchos mejores amigos ya que me ayuda en muchas cosas, ademas que me dice que le gusta un poco karin(n/a: si odio a karin pero pues quise ser buena con ella, ademas de que se parece mucho a mi amigo said xD)

Empezamos a ablar hasta que note que alguien nos observaba, si era el mismo sasuke, tenia cara de que "voi a matarlo si no se aleja de ella" .

Ring!!!!!

Era hora de clases -.-U, pero el dia fue normal, no able con sasuke pero si que me miraba y mas cuando ablaba con alguien.

Paso la semana tanquila y sencilla, no habia pasado nada, ni habia ablado con el.

Llego el sabado fiesta de sai, me conecte por el messenger a platicar con mi mejor amiga mOnica, ella antes vivia aqui pero lamentablemente su padre lo transfirieron i se fue de la ciudad. Todas las tardes hablamos de muchas cosas, ya que ella conoce a todos mis amigos, excepto a sasuke.

Inicie sesion y empezamos a platicar

Monica: hola saku-chan!

Sakura: hola monic

Monica: me entere que sai va a hacer una fiesta hoy

Sakura: si, estoy muy emocionada

Monica: me lo saludas y tambien a todos!

Sakura: hai

Empezamos a ablar asta que tocamos ese tema, ese tema que me hizo dudar mucho sobre todos mis sentimientos...

Monica: sakura, no tienes novio?

Sakura: no...

Monica: ni si quiera a alguien que te guste...

Sakura: bueno... yo...O////O

Monica: LO SABIA!! Y no me dices nada¿como se llama?

Sakura: pues es nuestro antiguo amigo shaoran...

Monica: sakura... trata de olvidarlo...no te gusta alguien del instituto?

Sakura: esque no se muy bien que siento por el...

Monica: como se llama?

Sakura: sasuke uchiha

Monica: OO...

Sakura: que pasa monica?

Monica: el estaba en mi escuela!!

Sakura: enserio?

Monica: si, nunca le able no me intereso, pero si es muy lindo...

Sakura: hay monica que cosas dices?

Monica: saku-chan no me mientas... aunque ablemos por messenger se como eres!

Sakura: talvez me guste un poco...xD

Monica: hay sakura... jajajaja

Haci paso la tarde hasta que me tube que ir para arreglarme para la fiesta de sai...me puse un top verde, que resaltaba mis ojos, con una minifalda(no tan cortita) un poco ariba de la rodilla de color blanco, con unos zapatos platados, mi pelo hiba suelto.

Al llegar muchas miradas se posaron en mi y mas la de sai.

Sai: feita que hermosa estas- dijo mirandome mucho

Sakura//// no exajeres sai...

Sai: si no exajero... para nada!!

Yo solo sonreia, sasuke iba llegando se me quedo viendo un buen rato y vio que estaba ablando con sai y recordo lo que le dijo naruto.

fLash back

_Naruto: oye dobe..._

_Sasuke: que pasa teme?- dijo serio_

_Naruto: esque es sobre sakura-chan_

_Sasuke: que... que pasa con ella?!- dijo con preocupacion._

_Naruto: sai... me dijo que la amaba mucho, y que haria todo por tenerla... –dijo con un tono serio._

_Sasuke: maldito sai, ahhh!! Lo odio demasiado.. me quiere quiter a mi saku... digo quiere con nuestra mejor amiga!_

_Naruto: oye!, tu quieres a sakura-chan verdad?_

_Sasuke: n...no..c...como...crees! ¬////¬ _

_Naruto: sasuke...dime la verdad..._

_Sasuke: SI ME GUSTA Y QUE!? ¬/////¬ __ò////ó_

_Naruto: tanquilizate...solo digo que no permitas que Sai te la quite..._

_Sasuke: tienes mucha razon... la conquistare!!_

_Naruto: haci se abla dobe!!_

_Sasuke: no me digas dobe... teme!_

_Naruto: dobe!_

_Sasuke: teme!_

fin del flash back

La fiesta estuvo muy animada y tranquila me diverti bastante baile tanto, que no aguantaba mas, me sente en una mesa, y sasuke se hacerco... no ablabamos solo me veia, yo solo miraba la pista de baile rodeados de parejas ya que era musica romantica, pero en otro lugar de la fiesta:

Neji: donde esta ten ten?-dijo casi susurrando mientras se esentaba en una silla

Ten ten: me buscabas!- dijo gritando haciendo que Neji callera de la silla- neji estas bien?

Neji:O////O s... sii, oyes ten ten...

Ten ten: si neji?

Neji: ¬////¬ te... te gustaria bailar c...conmigo...si eso- dijo algo apenado.

Ten ten: O////O claro neji///- dijo algo nerviosa

Neji: bien, vamos.

Haci que ellos bailaron en pareja. Mientras naruto e hinata

Naruto: hinata-chan...O////O

Hinata: si naruto-kun?

Naruto: quiero que bailes estas canciones conmigo...es que me gustas mucho...y pues aun que ya te habia dicho lo que siento... yo quiero que seas mi novia...

Hinata:O////Onaruto-kun...-dijo algo nerviosa

Naruto:...que...que...dices...hinata?

Hinata: claro naruto, bailare contigo y no solo eso tambien me gustas y si quiero ser tu novia

Naruto: gracias hinata-le da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Yo solo los veia bailar todos tan tierno, derrepente se abre la puerta, todos se le quedan viendo, el se dirije a mi, su rostro lo cubria un antifaz negro... no sabia quien era...

...: te gustaria bailar conmigo?

Sakura: h...haiO////O

No lo conocia solo veia como sasuke lo miraba con odio, bailamos una piesa completa, le pedi un favor...

Sakura: podrias decirme quien eres...

...: que ya no me reconoces? Mi flor de cerezo...

Al oir esto mis ojos se inundaron de lagrimas no podia ser el, viajo desde lejos a verme! Todos al oir como me llamo lo reconocieron,exepto sasuke pero al oir 'MI FLOR DE CEREZO" exploto en rabia!, sabia quien era mi amigo, mi amor, mi mejor sueño...

Sakura: shaoran...eres tu?!

Shaoran: si, mi flor de cerezo...-se quito en antifaz y sus ojos me miraban con ternura.

Sakura: SHAORAN!-grite y lo abraze eso hizo que todo lo reconocieran y sasuke solo penso...

Sasuke: _con que ese es el famoso Shaoran?(inner sasuke: nos va a quitar a sakura!) ella lo ama y no a nosotros hay que aceptarlo, esque creo que me enamore muy rapido de sakura... pero como dicen... si amas a alguien dejalo ir._

Su mirada era triste perdida solo me veia a mi abrazada de shaoran, el solo queria que siempre estubiera con el, pero sabia mis sentimientos pero no los que YO senti por el...

Sakura: shaoran que haces aqui?

Shaoran: mi padre vino a hacer unos papales y ya me voy, solo queria verte y desirte que aun te amo...- diciendo eso me planto un beso, sasuke al ver lo que hizo su mirada reflejo tristeza y dolor,el salio del salon y se fue al patio a contemplar la luna.

Al terminar el beso shaoran solo me dijo...

Shaoran: nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, mi flor de cerezo!- y se fue.

Me senti volar al sentir sus albios en los mios, pense que era un sueño pero no era haci, Sali al patio queria meditar lo de esta noche,me sente en el pasto, escuche unos pasos acercarse voltie y era...

...: aun lo amas verdad?- su mirada era triste no tenia ese brillo cuando me miraba

Sakura: sa...sasuke-kun...- le dije con sorpresa

Sasuke: sakura...respondeme!porfavor- su voz, esa voz con un tono de dolor y angustia, se sento a mi lado, no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

Sakura: sasuke-kun...en esta semana no siento lo mismo que shaoran, descubri ete dia, que solo lo quiero como un amigo...y siento en mi interior... que me he enamorado de alguien mas...- dije con una sonrisa, en la cara de sasuke mostraban esperanzas el penso que el podia ser mi nuevo amor,pero... aun no se muy bien lo que siento por el...

La fiesta fue un poco mas tanquila aunque aun sentia sasuke un poco raro, cuando termino la fiesta decidi ya irme a mi casa estaba demasiado cansada, solo llegue y cai en mi cama y cai en brazos de morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente me levante, tome una ducha y desallune algo, empeze a ver mi programa favorito "los padrinos magicos" xD

Wanda: wow eso estubo muy cerca...

Cosmo: lo se pero aun siento que algo se no olvido, oh! No lo hicimos...

Wanda: lo hicimos?

Cosmo: no lo se

Toothy: Timmy! Saca me aqui, tengo que ir al baño...Oh! ya no...

Fin

Sakura: ajajajaja, amo ese episodio, jajajajaja

Rin rin rin, sono el telefono

Sakura¿quien sera?-tome el telefono y conteste- hola?

...: hola sakura!

Sakura: oh sasuke eres tu...

Sasuke: quien pensabas que era?

Sakura: nadie

Sasuke: claro lo que digas... oyes avs a ser algo hoy?

Sakura:mmm no creo que no

Sasuke: esque nos vamos a reunir todos en el parque

Sakura: claro que ire!

Sasuke: esta bien, adios

Sakura: adios sasuke-kun

Colgue el telefono y me fui a arreglar, me puse unos jeans y una blusa rosa que me quedaba muy bien. Sali de mi hogar y me dirigi al parque, a unas cuantas cuadras de que llegara unos ninjas me atacaron y lo malo es de que yo estaba lastimada desde el jueves.

flash back

_E la clase de gai sensei:_

_Estaba peleando con kiba, pero al momento del ataque..._

_Sakura:ahhhhhh!- iba hizo un jutsu y por accidente cai al piso por culpa de kiba, al caer me pegue con una "gran" piedra en la pierna que hizo que no la pudiera mover..._

_Al viernes ya estaba un poco bien pero no podia pelear durante 1semana_

_Kiba: perdon sakura-chan_

_Sakura: no te preocupes kiba no es tu culpa(bueno si pero no quiero que se sientamal)-le dije con una gran sonrisa_

fin del flash back

Sakura: _que hare no puedo pelear y si lo ago me lastimare mas!-_pensaba mientras los ningas se hacercaban

Ninja1: miren que tenemos por aqui una dulce niña...

Ninja2: nos servira de mucha ayuda para pedir recompenza a la hokage

Ninja3: si, vamos por ella...

Antes de que sakura saltara, un ninja la atrapo por atras y no podia moverse por un jutsu de inmovilizacion, haci que yo ya era su carnada, me senti en ese momento inmune y devil que ¿podria hacer?, decidi peliar

Salte de los brazos del ninja y empeze a peliar, ellos me lanzaban kunais y shurikens, yo igual, en un momemento de la batalla no agante mas, me habia lastimado mas mi pierna, haci que cai al piso, ellos me siguieron lanzando kunais...

Sakura:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-grite lo mas fuerte que pude creia que nadie me oia pero en eso sale...sasuke(no se de donde pero bueno) los ninjas al ver a sasuke salieron hullendo solos uno me dijo...

Ninja1: volveremos por ti niñita!

Yo no pude decir nada estaba tirada en el piso sangrando demaciado. Sasuke ve un vulto pero no cualquier vulto, un vulto con el pelo ROSA...

Sasuke: sakura!!!-dijo mortificado al ver mi estado- sakura... ¿quien te hizo esto?- su tono de voz era enojado, muy muy enojado

Sakura:...- no podia contestar me sentia muy debil

Sasuke sakura¡¿quien te hizo esto?!- se enoja al ver que no contestaba-_por que no me dices sakura... ¿acaso los estas defendiendo?...no, no la creo capaz de defener a ellos si la han lastimado tanto...-_sasuke vio mi pierna que estaba mas lastimada que ayer- ¿trataste de defenderte verdad?-sasuke apreto sus puños- _¡me da coraje que no te pude defender!-_ dijo pensando

Sasuke me llevo al hospital, no era nada grave, solo mi pierna era la mas grave...

Doctor: no se preocuope, su amiga estara muy bien

Sasuke: gracias pero...que tiene?

Doctor: es solo su pierna, las demas son heridas menos graves, almenos los kunais no se enteraron mucho en su piel... pero aun asi la vamos a vigilar, perdio mucha sangre...

Sasuke: yo la quiero cuidar...-su tono era autoritario

Doctor esta bien, ya puedes pasar solo necesita reposo, si nada pasa esta noche... podra salir por la tarde...

Sasuke: hai...

Entro a la mi habitacion, me miraba mucho, mientras la linda de mi dormia sin pensar quien estaba ahi...

Sasuke: _me huviera gustado estar contigopara que no te huvieran atacado, pero quienes serian...ah! porque todo le pasa a la gente que mas me importa pero bueno desde ahora la cuidare con mi vida-////-..._

Ya era de noche haci que El se quedo dormido en el sillon. Por la mañana yo me levantaba poco a poco,abri mis ojos con dificultad, al ya poder abrirlos, mire a mi alrededor, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana, haci que daba gran iluminacion al cuarto...mire el sillon y vi quien dormia placidamente ahi...

Sakura¿sasuke-kun?- pregunte un poco en voz baja...el se desperto

Sasuke: sa...sakura...- dijo despertando-SAKURA!OO- se levanto del sillon y me abrazo- que bueno que estas bien

Sakura: gracias sauske-kun, por ayudarme

Sasuke: O////Odenada sakura...-dijo volteandose al otro lado

El doctor me dio de alta, pero aun necesitaba reposar unpoco, dijo que era conveniente que caminar , para que mi pierna no se acostumbre mucho al descanso, por que haci me podria lastimar mas...haci que me dirigi a mi casa con compañia de sasuke, al llegar le di las gracias y me meti adentro.

Por la noche no podia dormir haci que decidi salir a caminar, mi pierna no me dolia mucho, bueno eso es un comienzo, me sente en una banca del parque, disfrutaba el viento y la briza golpeando mi cara, se senti muy bien...

Me quede un buen rato hay sentada pensando en muchas cosas, vi que ya era muy tarde haci que me decidi ir a mi hogar,llagando me que dormida en el sillon...

A las 6:30 de la mañana..

Sakura: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Voy a llegar tarde no puede ser!!!

Me duche y me aliste lo mas rapido que pude, con solo decir que ni desayune, me fui corriendo al instituto lo mas rapido ya que me dolia un poco la pierna, n el camino me encontre con todos, gracias a Dios no habia tocado el timbre, llegue y me sente en mi pupitre, ya estaban todos, y vino sai a darme los buenos dias(como siempre)

Sai: feita linda hola!

Sakura: hola sai... como has estado?

Sai: muy bien y tu mi brujita?

Sakura: tambien muy bien- beje mi mirada a mi pierna ya que me dolia mucho por correr demasiado.

Sai: bueno te dejo feita, te veo despues

Sakura: hai

En eso llega sasuke que me busca con la mirada, hasta que me ve mirando a la ventana, y tambien veia que me acariziaba mi pierna para tranquilizar el dolor, camino hacia mi, lo vi y solo pense "ahora si me va a regañar"

Sasuke¿que te paso sakura?

Sakura: esque vine corriendo a la escuela, ya que me levante tardeU

Sasuke: hay sakura... que voi hacer contigo?-dijo con un tono divertido

Sakura: perdon por estarte preocupando mucho es que este no es mi año- le dije con un tono triste pero serio

Sasuke: no te mortifiques, con tal de verte bien estoy yo tambien bien

Sakura: gracias sasuke-kun

El se sienta frente a mi entonces siempre platicabamos y reiamos, ni un profe nos cachaba, creo que me estaba enamorando de el, aun que aun no se... ¿que sentire por sasuke uchiha?

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Un chico nuevo, una pelea dolorosa y sentimientos confundidos**

**pOlii-chan**

era hora de descanso estabamos todos platicando animadamente... en eso llega naruto

naruto: llego un chico nuevo a la academia!

Sakura: oh¿En que grado estara?

Naruto: se ve de nuestra edad...

Sasuke: pues no se _(con que no se hacerque a sakura estoy bien)_

RIN RIN RIN

Entramos todos al salon y ahi vimos al chico que naruto nos dijo...

Kakashi: chicos les presento a un nuevo alumno...pasa por favor...

El chico pasa es muy lindo, alto, su peinado como el de Sai, pelo cafe claro, sus ojos son color miel, muy lindos y notaba que me miraba mucho, no tarde en sonrojarme...

Kakashi: se llama Federico viene de la ciudad de mexico, espero que se comporten bien con el...

Todos: hai!

Kakashi: federico, por favor sientate atras de Sakura, sakura levanta la mano para que te vea.

Sakura: hai...- levanto mi mano y se va y se sienta atras de mi, en toda las clases estuvimos ablando...y notaba como sasuke se ponia celoso...(ahi Dios con los hombres) pasaron las clases, un dia normal, gracias al cielo terminaron, en la salida federico me pidio que si le podia dar un recorrido por la ciudad, y yo como una buen amiga(si claro...) le di el recorrido...

Federico: que bonita cuidad...

Sakura: si, oyes...

Federico: mande saku?

Sakura: quieres ver el parque, esque en la tarde se ve hermoso...

Federico: no se debe ver tan lindo...como tu...saku...-////-

Sakura: fe...federico o/////o- me puse totalmente roja ni sabia que decirle pero aun haci lo lleve...

Nunca senti que alguien nos seguia y si era sasuke uchiha, no se ni porque aun que tengo mis sospechas...

Al llegar al parque, Fede y yo nos sentamos en la banca, empezamos a platicar y reir, mientras que cierta personita nos seguia...si, si es el sasuke...

Federico: tenias razon se ve muy lindo, pero tu lo eres mas...

Sakura: gracias fede-kun

Federico: bueno me la pase muy bien contigo creo que ya es un poco tarde...

Sakura: si yo pienso lo mismo...

Federico: solo enseñame donde es tu casa, para visitarte un dia de estos

Sakura: hai

Haci nos fuimos a mi casa, en el portal de mi casa, nos quedamos fede y yo platicando un poco, hasta que

Federico: bueno te vere mañana saku

Sakura: si fede-kun

Federico se acerco a mi y me beso en la frente y se fue, me quede roja. Entre a mi casa y descubri mi ventana estaba abierta, la cerre y fui a investigar, vi a alguien sentado en mi sofa, me asuste mucho, pero al oir su voz me tranquilize...

...:sakura...

Sakura: sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: el mismo-con una gran sonrisa en su cara

Sakura: ahii! Sasuke me habias asautado

Sasuke: perdon sakura U no fue mi intencion

Sakura: y ¿que haces aqui?

Sasuke: solo vine a visitarte, ya que no habia ablado contigo todo el dia...

Sakura: 0////0 perdon esque, estaba con fede-kun y es muy amigable

Sasuke: almenos no te hizo nada ¿verdad?

Sakura: claro que no sasuke!

Sasuke: bueno eso espero...es mejor irme...

Sakura: esta bien...

Sasuke: adios sakura...- dijo con un tono serio

Ssakura: adios sasuke-kun!

El se fue y otra vez sola, no se como podia vivir haci, no me quejo pero... a veces extraño estar con mi familia... -.- pero bueno almenos se que estan bien. Subi a mi habitacion, almenos no habria clases por unos dias ya que hubo un descanso para los profesores, ya que segun ellos estan muy cansados, pero bueno... almenos es solo 3 semanas de octubre, y luego noviembre... y despues diciembre... estare sola...-.- voi de mal en peor... bueno me la pasare con naruto-kuny tambien con sasuke-kun y con los demas.. algo es algo no?...

En la mañana, eran como las 9:30...me fui a tomar una ducha, me vesti, desayune algo y me fui,me fui un rato al parque... me fui a lo mas adentrado, me acoste en el pasto, un rato miraba el cielo, y el viento jugando con mis cabellos rosados y recorde un cancion...I'm with you-avril lavigne

I'm with you-avril lavigne

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

(Chorus)  
It's a damn cold night!  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

(Mmm..)

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?

(CHORUS)

Oh!

Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah.. yeah.. yeah!..yeah.. yeah,  
yeah.. yeah, yeah yeah,YEAH...  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I...!  
I'm with YOU...  
I'm with YOU...  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I!

I'm with you...  
I'm with you...

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you

Al terminar, cerre mis ojos y me dormi, al despertarme eran las 1:40, me sorprendi mucho¿acaso tenia mucho sueño?, despues escuche una voz muy conocida de uno de mis mejores amigo…

...: sakura-chan!!!!

Si era naruto

Sakura: hola naruto- le dije con unas de mis sonrisas

Naruto: hola sakura-chan!-dijo sentandose aun lado mio- ¿donde andabas? Sasuke fue a tu casa y no te encontro y pues se mortifico mucho...

Sakura¡¿deveras?!-dije algo mortificada

Naruto: si, penso que algo te habia pasado...

Sakura: pues hay que buscarlo, porque no hay que mortificarlo

Naruto: hai!

Haci naruto y yo busamos por toda la cuidad, hasta que lo vimos, afueras de konoha, estaba sasuke sentado en la banca con la mirada perdida.

Sakura: sa...su...ke-kun...- dije acercandome a el

Sasuke: OO!sa...kura?...- dijo con voz cortante- sakura!- diciendo esto corrio hacia mi y me abrazo...

Naruto: yo mejor me voi...- se fue corriendo ya que el sabia lo que sasuke sentia por mi

Sasuke¿DONDE ESTABAS?!- su voz era seria pero tambien estaba preocupado- sakura... respondeme!!

Sakura: solo estaba en el parque, bueno en lo mas alejado...U

Sasuke: tonta me asustaste mucho!!!!, pense que esos ninjas te habian atrapado!!- dijo gritandome

Sakura: no me digas tonta!!- dije casi entre sollozos

Sasuke: ahhh! Eres una molestia!!- estaba enfadado y mucho

Sakura: pues si soy una molestia no se porque te mortificas tanto por mi!!- dije eso con unas cuantas lagrimas en mis ojos

Sasuke: es lo unico que sabes hacer verdad! Tu solo lloras!!- dijo aun mas enfadado

Sakura: sabes algo...-dije en voz baja- desearia que naruto nunca nos hubiera presentado...

Sasuke se sorprendio mucho al oir esto.

Sakura: es mejor que no te vuelva ver...adios- dije casi entre sollozos

El solo se quedo callado...

Me fui, sentia su mirada clavada en mi, pero no lo podia perdonar me ofendio mucho, ahora sentia mi corazon roto, acabo de perder a alguien que quise mucho y ahora nuestra amistad es cosa del pasado.

Toda la noche me quede pensando sobre lo que me dijo y mis ojos estaban rojos por tanto llorar.

Al dia siguiente tubimos una mision naruto,sasuke,federico,sai y yo ya que yo hiba ser la medico, era sobresaliente en esa materia, ahci que tsunade me recluto para la mision.

Sai y federico estaban siempre junto a mi, y eso hacia que un uchiha se pusiera celoso...

Sai: feita linda...

Sakura: si sai...-mi tono de voz era muy feliz y eso lo noto sasuke

Sai¿porque estas triste...?

Sakura: no es por nada Sai, no te mortifiques-dije con una gran sonrisa sincera

Sai: bueno mi linda...tu sabes que aqui me tienes para todo... ¿esta bien?- dijo esto deteniendose y abrazandome

Sakura: es...esta...bien sai o/////o- dije un poco nerviosa...

Naruto: tortolitos- dijo refiriendose a sai y a mi- vamos, tenemos que llegar hoy!

Sakura y sai: hai! o////o- dijimos nerviosos

En todo el viaje venia ablando con sai y Federico, y sai aun me mantenia abrazandome por la cintura, y eso hacia que sasuke se pusiera super celoso...

Sasuke y Naruto estaban ablando no se de que :S

Naruto: ahi mira porfin veo que sakura-chan esta feliz- dijo mirandome a mi y a sai

Sasuke:si...- responido con un tono de voz triste y con una mirada perdida

Naruto: sasuke... ¿te pasa algo?

Sasuke: hmp...me pelie con sakura ayer--

Naruto: por que?

Sasuke: no se, no supe reaccionar, le grite, y le dije tonta y que era una molestia...- lo dijo un hilo de voz

Naruto: ahi sasuke... yo pense que la amabas...

Sasuke: si la amo... pero...ella ya me odia...y...mira esta con ese idota de sai...

Naruto: mmm... te puedo ayudar con sakura-chan

Sasuke: enscerio!?O.O

Naruto: claro...eres mi amigo y ademas se ve que realmente la amas

Sasuke: gracias naruto!

Mientras...

Sakura y Sai:

Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu

Te desvelas y te desesperas

Yo quiesiera ser tu llanto

Ese que viene de tus sentimientos

Yo quisiera ser ese por

Quien tu despertaras ilusionada

Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada!

Veniamos cantando varias canciones U (asi o mas locos los 2?)

Sai: cual otra?

Sakura: oh! Ya se!

Sai: cantala tu que me gusta como cantas!

Sakura ///// no digas tonterias Sai...- dije muy roja

Sai: por favor mi feita linda!...- me puso cara de perrito triste

Sakura: esta bien

Listen to your heart-D.H.T

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

Cuando termine la cancion, Sai me miraba con una de sus miradas tiernas, sasuke se sorprendio al escuchar la cancion, y federico y naruto solo callados...

Naruto: sakura-cha...cantas hermoso!

Sakura: gracias naruto//

Federico: si saku, cantas muy lindo

Sai: si tienes una hermosa voz, ademas... eres tu muy bonita

Sakura: O////O gracias sai-kun

Sai: _primera vez que me dice sai-kun... hay la amo tanto /////_

Sasuke: _me arrepiento de haberle dicho todo eso, pero... ahora ¿ que puedo hacer¿ella me amara?, es que es tan linda, y su voz... parece canto de angeles... Sali bien poeta xD, bueno no es momento de bromear...tengo que pedirle perdon...ahora mismo o sino Sai me la puede quitar..bueno ahora mismo no mejor cuando estemos solos -/////- si soy penoso y ¿que?_

Y haci siguio el viaje hasta que llegamos a una parte donde se dividia en dos caminos...

Naruto: _tengo una idea!_

Naruto: bueno ahy que ver por donde!, nos dividiremos por 2 grupos ¿esta bien?

Todos: hai

Naruto: haber... sai y fede, conmigo y sakura y sasuke por el otro ¿esta bien?

Todos: hai

Sakura:_ bueno, solo espero que no me lastime mas de lo que me lastimo ayer-_ mi rostro se torno triste y eso lo pudo ver sasuke...

Empezamos a caminar sasuke y yo... el estaba mas adelantado y me miraba de reojo... mi cara seguia triste, queria llorar pero ¿como?, no voy a darme porvencida en esto...

Sasuke¿te pasa algo? – su voz...frio y serio

Sakura:...- me quede en silencio, no queria hablar con el...

Sasuke: que molesta eres!- dijo gritandome y estaba enojado

Sakura:...- aun haci me quede en silencio, no queria contestarle mas... me dolia... y sentia mi corazon destrozarse poco a poco

Sasuke: deveras eres tonta y molesta...

Sakura:...

Sasuke: _no me responde... ¿algo le pasara? (inner sasuke: pues claro... le estas diciendo tonta y molesta! Que no vez que la lastimas? O estas ciego!) hay ya pero... se ve muy deprimida..._

Haci llego la noche... teniamos que descansar haci que nos paramos a descansar por hoy...

Sasuke: descansaremos esta noche...

Sakura:...

Sasuke¿¡que demonios no me vas a ablar?!- estaba enfadado y muy enojado...

Sakura:... – no le hiba a hablar, solo me pare sin mirarlo y me acoste en el pasto ya que no tenia mi tienda...

Sasuke: hmp...

Mientras el vigilaba, yo estaba tras un arbol... y empeze a llorar tan alto que sasuke los escuchaba...

Sasuke: _la estoy haciendo llorar... ¿que debo hacer?_

Mientras el pensaba... alguien nos observava

Ninja1: otra vez tu pequeña!- grito el ninja que me habia atacado la vez pasada

Sakura: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – grite por auxilio, aun que me quede pensando... para que gritas... el no vendra!

Ninja1: no hay nadie quien te ayude niñita!

Sakura: dejenme! – grite mientras corria

Sasuke estaba dormido hasta que sinto la presencia de 4 personas...

Sasuke: son 3 desconocidos y el de... sakura!

Sasuke fue corriendo hasta donde estaba y me vio peleando con los ninjas... derrote a 2 pero ahora peleaba con el lider...

Ninja: ahora si mocosa!- dijo lanzandome kunais pues me habia visto muy debil por haber peleado con sus compañeros...

El ninja me ataco por la espalda, me pego en la espalda y cai al suelo...

Sakura: dejame! No te eh echo nada!- dije entre lagrimas...

Ninja: jajajaja, solo lo hago por diversion pero antes...- tomo mi largo pelo(si lo tenia asta la cintura) y me lo corto hasta los hombros- jajaja

Sakura: ya dejeme! Por favor- dije entre lagrimas...

Ninja: ya deja de llorar!!- dijo preparandose a golpearme, pero

Sasuke: ni te atrevas a tocarla!

Ninja: ahi vino su amiguito a salvar a esta estupida niña!

Sasuke: no le digas estupida!

Ninja: mmm... se ve que la quieres... bueno- clavo un poco el kunai en mi brazo

Sakura: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ya dejeme!

Sasuke: dejela en paz!!!!- dijo tirandose sobre el ninja, hasta que con su chidori lo mato...

Sasuke: sakura... ¿estas bien?

Sakura: sa...su...ke...- dije antes de desmayarme

Sasuke: perdoname sakura... si no te hubiera dicho nada, no estubieras en este estado- dijo abrazandome

Sasuke me llevo al campamento, me curo mis heridas que ninguna era tan grave, me recosto junto a el y se quedo dormido...

A la mañana siguiente, fui la primera que se levanto, y al levantarme note a sasuke junto a mi, ademas el esta abrazandome... pero pense que el me odiaba... ya no se ni que pensar...

Me fui a caminar un poco haci para despejar mi mente... en contre un barranco que dejaba ver los rayos del sol, era hermoso.

Mientras con sasuke.. el se desperto, no me encontro a su lado, se asusto mucho, asi que me fue a buscar y me encontro dormida en un arbol, donde se podia obeservar el sol apareciendo por el horizonte...

Sasuke: que linda se ve dormida...- dijo susurrandome

Sakura: mmm... sasuke-kun...- dije con voz extrañada

Sasuke: sakura... perdoname por estarte diciendo cosas, no fue mi intension decirlas, es solo... que mortifique y no supe reaccionar...

Sakura: sasuke-kun – dije entre lagrimas...- pero tienes razon soy solo un molestia para ti y los demas y solo sirvo para llorar TTTT

Sasuke: NO ES CIERTO SAKURA!

Sakura: eh?

Sasuke: no es verdad ¬////¬

Sakura¿lo dices en verdad?

Sasuke: si no eres una molestia... ¬¬

Sakura: gracias sasuke-kun – le dije mientras lo abrazaba

Sasuke: _extrañaba tus abrazos!_

Porfin! Terminamos la mison, me canse demasiado y mas porque estaba lastimada, haci que me fui a mi hogar a descansar un poco. Al llegar, fui a mi habitacion a dormir un poco, me tire en la cama y cai profundamente dormida.

Me desperte al dia siguiente, me sorprendi al saber que dormi mucho, me levante, me duche y me cambie, desayune algo y fui a caminar... ya que no habria clases por unas semanas...

Sali a caminar y el dia era hermoso, el cielo claro y una briza, me fui al parque, habia un lago cerca. Al llegar me sente en la orilla del lago, me quite mis zapatos y meti mis pies en el agua, estaba fria...pero aun haci ahi me quede. Solo mire el cielo, y el reflejo del sol en el lago, era hermoso, senti una presencia muy familiar, si era...

Sasuke: hola sakura...

Sakura¡hola sasuke-kun!

Sasuke¿que haces aqui?- dijo sentandose aun lado mio

Sakura: pues... relajandome, me gusta venir aqui...

Sasuke¿porque?...

Sakura: pues no se, aqui me siento segura...

Sasuke: pues...yo siempre te protegere sakura ¬/////¬

Sakura: gracias sasuke-kun

Sasuke: bueno sera mejor irme –dijo levantandose- ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? ¬////¬

Sakura: hai

Haci sasuke y yo nos fuimos a mi casa, en todo el camino veniamos hablando todo el camino, hasta que llegamos a mi casa...

Sasuke: bueno...nos veremos luego

Sakura: hai...

Sasuke se fue hacercando poco a poco a mi hasta que me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, haci de piquito...

Sasuke: ¬////¬ adios sakura...

Sasuke: a...adi...os...sasuke-kun...O/////O

Entre a mi casa toda roja, subi a mi habitacion y me quede mirando el techo y pensado sobre el pequeño beso que me dio sasuke... me empezo a dar sueño y cai profundamente dormida.

Al dia siguiente, fui a la escuela e hize lo de siempre, Sali al insitituto, en el camino me encontre con...

...: holas sakura

Sakura: kiba! Hola...

Kiba: oyes... que paso con tu largo pelo?

Sakura: pues... me lo corte...si me lo corte U

Kiba: pues te digo la verdad...

Sakura: Mande kiba?

Kiba: te ves mejor haci -////-

Sakura:O gracias kiba- le dije mientras le sonreia...

Kiba: de...nada...sakura...

Sai: hola feita... que hermosa te ves hoy y tu nuevo look te hace ver mejor...

Sakura: gracias sai //

Federico: hola chicos y sa...sakura... te vez muy linda hoy- dijo con un tono nervioso

Sakura: gracias ///

Mientras que ellos me alagaban no nos dimos cuenta que unos ojos nos miraban eran naruto y sasuke... sasuke se estaba poniendo celoso cuando sai se empezo a hacercar mucho a mi.

Sasuke: ahhh! Odio cuando ese idiota se aprovecha de sakura...

Naruto: ya ya tranquilo...

Sasuke: que este tranquilo!

Naruto: ya sasuke... ademas para mi que ella te quiere...

Sasuke: O////O enscerio?

Naruto: talvez...

Sasuke: necesito mas datos ¬¬

Naruto: ahy perdon, nadie es perfecto pero yo casi soy perfecto

Sasuke: tu, casi perfecto ajajajajajajaja xD no me hagas reis naruto... jajajajaja

Naruto: hey hey, no se burle de mi perfeccion

Sasuke jajajajaja claro naruto claro

Naruto: ¬¬U

Derrepente sasuke ve que naruto tiene una grabadora en sus manos.

Sasuke: ah naruto...

Naruto: mande

Sasuke¿por que tienes esa grabadora?

Naruto: ah! Para pues para que para escuchar musica, tontuelo

Sasuke: hey hey mas respeto

Naruto: aaa si soy el gran uchiha y no puedo admitiir ¡QUE ME GUSTA SAKURA!

Sakura: ehh?! Alguien me hablo?

Sai: ignoralos feita vamonos...

Al decir esto sai me toma por la cintura, y voltea a ver a sasuke y le da una mirada de "jajaja ella es mia" sasuke se enojo mucho, y el no sabia que hacer

Sasuke¿que puedo hacer para que se aleje del idiota?

Naruto: hablale mas... hacercate a ella...mmm no se que mas...

Sasuke: bravo naruto eres un genio- dijo con un tono sarcastico

Naruto: oh! Eres el primero que me dice genio! Eres mi mejor amigo!

Sasuke: ¬¬ se ve que no sabes del sarcasmo...

Naruto: ahhh... que es eso?

Sasuke: naruto olvidalo...

Naruto: bueno vamos al salon...

Sasuke: hai...

Haci todos estavamos en el salon, naruto conecto la gravadora y puso una cancion, hasta que el CD se rayo y estaba repite y repite lo mismo...

Naruto: wOoOw! Esta gravadora es super! Es un nuevo remix!

Sasuke: naruto idiota! Que no vez que esta rayado el CD?

Naruto: haci? Mmm pense que era un remix U

Sasuke: hay naruto que are contigo? ¬¬

Naruto: quererme, alimentarme, cuidarme...y

Sasuke: naruto! No eres un perro para que yo haga eso por ti ¬¬

Naruto: bueno bueno pero calmate... ohh! Mira sakura-chan!

Sasuke: donde? Ahh! Esta con ese imbecil

Mientras yo...

Sai: sakura...- dijo acercandome a mi

Sakura: s...sa...sai...O////O- dije nerviosa

Sai:... – se quedo callado y me beso... no sabia que hacer...hasta que

Sasuke: hey imbecil, dejala!

Sai:- separandese de mi- ¿que? Celoso?

Sasuke: claro que no! Y menos por una molestia!

Sakura: s...sa...suke...- si otra vez me lastimo... no aguante solo voltie la mirada

Sai: no le digas haci!, ella no es inguna molestia!

Sasuke: claro que si lo es! Y ademas... es una llorona siempre llora es lo unico que sabe hacer, a veces pienso que solo es una inutil... es solo la peor cosa del mundo.!!!- dijo es llendose

Sakura:...

Sai me vio y me miro con una mirada de ternura... y me susurro

Sai: sakura no lo escuches, tu no eres haci y sabes que?

Sakura¿que? – dije algo intrigada pero con lagrimas.

Sai: te quiero demasiado mi feita...- dijo besando mi frente.

Sakura: sai O///O

Mientras sasuke solo nos obeservava con odio, ya que otra vez habia echo lo equivocado.

Sasuke: _no puede ser la estoy o perdiendo y todo por el babotas de sai...( inner: no es solo su culpa tambien la de alguien que conosco..) estas hablando de mi verdad (inner: pues... yo diria que...) ahh! Hare algo para que me perdone...nada mas lo tengo que pensar!(inner: eres brillante ¬¬) callate!_

Mientras sasuke peleaba con su inner, Sai se fue con sus amigos, yo me sente debajo de un arbol para calmarme un poco... tenia que pensar muchas cosas...

Sakura: _no entiendo a sasuke... me esta lastimando, me pide perdon y me vuelve a lastimar, no entiendo nada...necesito alguien que realmente me quiera... y que yo lo ame...sai...es solo mi mejor amigo no lo amo... TT que puedo hacer..._

Entonces venia sasuke, no lo miraba ya que estaba enojada con el, pues quien no se habria de enojar con alguien que te lastima... haci que ni lo mire, ni lo tome encuenta...

Sasuke: sakura...

Sakura:...

Sasuke: sakura... perdoname... no fue mi intencion...volverte a lastimar... te lo juro... es solo que... cuando te vi besandote con...sai...no se que...me paso... enscerio...

Sakura: es solo que tu me odias verdad?- dije entre sollozos

Sasuke: de que hablas?

Sakura¡QUE TU ME ODIAS!- dije gritando – ademas tienes razon solo sirvo para eso...- dije ocultando mi rostro entre mis piernas...- ¡deja de lastimarme mas¡y no vuelvas a hablarme!- dije gritando y levantando mi cara- y tambien quero decirte que...- no pude seguir porque sasuke me habia besado, un beso tierno que me decia mas que sus palabras..., pero aun haci me sentia confundida me amaba? O solo soy un juego...

Sakura: alejate!- dije empujandolo- no soy ningun juguete sasuke! No lo soy...

Sasuke: no te estoy usando, entiendelo!...

Sakura: lo unico que entiendo es que no debi perdonarte nunca...

Sasuke: sakura...

Sakura: y lo que mas entiendo es que... tu me empezaste a gustar...

Sasuke: O/////O

Sakura: pero... ahora que me lastimas mas que nunca... prefiero olvidarte!

Sasuke: pero...

Sakura: nada de peros... hasta aqui termina sasuke... desde hoy no eres nada para mi – dije llendome con lagrimas en lo ojos hasta que...

Sasuke: PERDONAME SAKURA!..._no permitire que te alejes de mi, mi sakura..._

Sakura: - detengo y me volteo

Sasuke: es solo que...no se como decirlo esta bien... es solo que tu eres mi mejor amiga... y no te queria perderte por sai... – _si estoy mintiendo porque no le dire que la amo, aun no es el moment..._

Sakura: sasuke...- dije con aun lagrimas

Sasuke: perdon...- vino hacia mi y me abrazo con fuerza- por favor perdoname...

Sakura: O/////O sasuke... te perdono... pero porfavor...

Sasuke: que que pasa sakura- dijo aun abrazandome

Sakura: no me vulvas a hacer daño...

Sasuke: sakura... nunca te volvere hacer daño... y si lo hago... no me vuelvas a hablar...estabien- dijo abrazandome aun mas fuerte.

Sakura: gracias sasuke-kun...- no quedamos un buen rato asi abrazados hasta que...

...: hey tu deja a mi flor de cerezo!!

Fin del capitulo 3

¿quien sera aquel que rompio el encanto?

Jajaja yo se que nada que ver pero bueno...

Uy uyuy

Esto se esta poninendo bueno no creen

Diganme si quieren cambiar algo esta bien?

Denme sus opiniones

Bueno bYes

For ever sasusaku

I lOve yOu gabriieL:) (el k me gusta /////)

Nada mas qu ustedes shhhhhhhhhhhh!

.O


	4. Chapter 4

**Regresaste¿por que ahora?****, me has lastimado mas...**

**pOlii-chan**

...: hey tu deja a mi flor de cerezo!!

Sasuke: hay no, tenias que llegar verdad lee? ¬¬- dice separandose un poco de mi...

Lee¿que haces com mi sakura-chan!?

Sasuke: tuya?, jajajaja no me hagas reir...o no me digas que andas con este sakura?

Sakura: no, yo no ando con lee-san...

Lee: y tu que derecho tienes a abrazara a mi flor de cerezo...

Sasuke: mira lee numero 1ºla estaba consolando numero 2º no es tuya y numero 3º ¿que te importa?

Lee: que humores traes uchiha...

Sasuke:... ¬¬ vulves a molestar y te parto la...- no pudo decir mas porque le tape la boca...

Sakura: sasuke, no digas nada... por favor..., perdonalo lee no tiene mucha educacion...

Lee: si ya vi ¬¬

Sasuke: -quitando mi mano de su boca- hay que mal penasdos dije que le hiba a partir la cara!...

Lee¡que violento!

Sasuke: de todo te quejas!, solo falta de que te quejes por el color del uniforme...

Lee: tienes razon deveria ser verde!- y se va corriendo mientras gritaba...-Gai-sensei, Gai-sensei, Gai-sensei...

Sasuke: ¬¬U

Sakura:U

Sasuke: definitivamente esta loco...

Sakura: lo se...bueno sera mejor que me valla...- dije mientras me daba la vuelta pero sasuke me agarro de la muñeca...

Sasuke: no te vallas...- dijo con la mirada gacha...

Sakura: sa...sa...suke-kun...

Sasuke: ya no estas enojada verdad...

Sakura: no sasuke, pero... por que estas triste... ¿fui yo?

Sasuke: tu no tienes nada que ver sakura...- dijo mientras me volvia a abrazar...

Naruto: hey tortolitos! Ya es hora de entrar al salon!

Sasuke: ¬/////¬

Sakura: na...naruto... no di..gas...es..o O////O

Naruto: y porque estan los dos rojitos?

Sasuke: mejor callate naruto ¬////¬

Naruto: muy bien me callo- hasta que vio a hinata- HINATA!!!!!- dijo corriendo hacia ella...

Hinata: naruto-kun hola

Naruto: te invito a comer...////

Hinata:O////O na...ru...to...haii

Sasuke: y nos dices tortolitos a nosotros verdad?

Naruto: O////O ha...eh... me voy, vamonos hinata ///

Hinata: h..ai

Haci ellos se fueron dejandonos otra vez solos...

Sakura: mmm... mejor me voy

Sasuke: -otra vez tomandome la mano- por que te quieres ir?

Sakura: sasuke... ¿por que no quieres que me valla?

Sasuke: hey hey yo pregunte primero...- dijo muy rapido que no se le entendio

Sakura¿que?

Sasuke¿que?

Sakura¿¡que!?

Sasuke¿que?

Sakura¿que de que?

Sasuke: hey hey no me cambie el tema...

Saukra: jajajaja que tontito sasuke-kun jajajaja

Sasuke: _me encanta cuando se rie..._ bueno bueno¿porque te quieres ir? Acaso te molesta estar conmigo?

Sakura: no, es por eso...

Sasuke: entonces?

Sakura: es que ya toco el timbre...U

Sasuke: upss! U perdon

Sakura: ajajaja no te preocupes, mejor vamonos

Sasuke: hai

Haci sasuke y yo no fuimos al salon, aunque pensaba muy bien lo que me paso hoy con el... me pidio perdon, me abrazo y creo que esta celoso por sai jajaja pues no se pero creo que me estoy enamorando de sasuke-kun...

Terminaron clases wooow! Jajaja creo que me emocione un poco y este sabado son los quince de temari e invito a todo el salon...

Ya es sabado, tengo mi vestido verde limon, bueno decidi salir un poco a caminar, me sente en el parque junto al lago... a descansar antes de todo un dia, ya que apenas son las 10:30 a.m lo se muy temprano, pero ya me conocen a mi xD (n/a: aun que la autora se levanta a las 12 xD) senti una presencia que desde hace mucho no sentia¿que¿podria ser¿porque ahora?... si era...

...: hola mi linda flor de cerezo

Sakura: sha..oran... volviste!- dije abrazandome a el

Shaoran: si, solo para verte...- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo...

Sakura: te extrañe mucho- dije con unas lagrimas en los ojos

Shaoran: no llores aqui estoy contigo, mi linda flor...

Pero desgraciadamente hiba pasando sasuke y al verme con mi antiguo amor, no pudo evitar sentirse mal... pero se decidio a escuchar lo que deciamos..

Shaoran: sakura tenemos que hablar...

Sakura: claro shaoran de que?

Shaoran: esque, creo que... me he enamorado de una amiga mia.. y...

Sakura¡era solo para eso, pa decirme que ya me olvidaste!

Shaoran: no... enscerio...

Sakura: pues olvidate de mi!- dije corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos

Shaoran: sakura!

Sasuke me vio correr con lagrimas en los ojos...

Sasuke: sakura!_ Que le paso... que tendra..._

Shaoran¿quien eres tu?- refiriendose a sasuke

Sasuke¿que le hiciste a sakura?

Shaoran: le dije la verdad...

Sasuke: pues le has lastimado, mejor largate y no te vuelvas a hacercar a ella

Shaoran¿quien lo dice?

Sasuke: lo dice sasuke uchiha...

Shaoran:hmp!- dijo llendose

Sasuke: _ahora lo que importa es sakura... debo ir con ella_

Sasuke llego a mi casa y me vio en una banca cerca de mi casa, me vio con la cara gacha y con lagrimas en los ojos... yo solo decia...

Sakura: _por que me dolio que me dijera eso, si se supone que ya no lo amo, entonces que pasa¿que siento?_

Sasuke: sakura...- dijo en casi susurro

Sakura: sasuke-kun... ¡SASUKE-KUN!- dije lanzandome hacia a el

Sasuke: sakura tranquila, aque estoy, nadie mas te hara daño

Sakura: gracias sasuke-kun siempre estas cuando mas te necesito... TT

Sasuke: es lo que hacen los buenos amigos, sakura...

Sakura: si sasuke...

Sasuke: no llores por alguien que no te ama... _como yo lo hago..._

Sakura: hai sasuke-kun, te quiero mucho amigo sasuke-kun- dije cerrando mis ojos y sin pensarlo... me quede dormida recarga en el hombro de sasuke

Sasuke: O////O yo tambien te quiero sakura... _pero no como una amiga talvez... MAS que una amiga..._

Haci sasuke me fue a dejar a mi habitacion, me acosto en mi cama y me arropo y se retiro de mi habitacion...

Sasuke: _no la quiero dejar sola... ademas mas tarde son los quince temari apenas son las... 2:30 p.m... aun hay tiempo... bueno tengo que hacer que coma algo... antes de que se desmaye en la fiesta... _

Mientras sasuke hacia de comer algo para los 2, yo me estaba despertando y creo que me di cuenta de lo que habia pasadao...

Sakura: ahhhh! Me quede dormida -.- O.O sasuke!

Corri abajo y habia un aroma tan delicioso y fui corriendo a la cocina y ahi estaba sasuke cocinando algo...realmente no sabia que era...

Sakura: sasuke...

Sasuke: sakura... despertaste

Sakura: sasuke que haces en mi casa...?

Sasuke: esque te quedaste dormida y pues no voy a dejar sola en la banca... ¿o si?

Sakura: xP esta bien ya entendi, pero...

Sasuke: pero nada señorita, ahora a comer

Sakura: ni mi mama me dice a asi ¬¬...

Sasuke: hay que delicada...

Sakura: hay que presumudo...

Sasuke: ya dejemos de discutir y comamos algo...

Sakura: hai...aun que no tengo mucha hambre- dije ocn la cara gacha

Sasuke¿es por ese tonto?

Sakura: pues si... pense que le dirias idota como le dices a sai...

Sasuke: cada quien tiene el suyo... mira:

Sai- idiota

Shaoran-tonto

Naruto-mmm... ¿cual era? A si dobe...

Sakura: woow! Me sorprendes sasuke... yo ya me sabia el de naruto...

Sasuke¿porque tu tambien le dices asi o que?

Sakura: no, es porque tu y naruto se la pasan ... dobe, teme,dobe,teme

Sasuke: aaaaaU... mejor comamos sakura...

Sakura: hai

Haci sasuke y yo empezamos a comer, al terminar sasuke y yo nos fueimos a ver un poco la tele...y estavan pasando zack y cody gemelos en accion xD

London¿que haces?

Maddy: tarea...

London: tarea los lunes? Si pense que hoy habia puente...

Maddy: london, hoy es mircoles... ya paso lunes!

London: aaah! Pues por que me mortifico falta poco para fin de semana...

Maddy: ¬¬U...

Sakura: jajajajaja adoro ese programa me hace reir mucho xD jajaja

Sasuke:jajaja, bueno tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer...que estar aqui viendo la tele contigo... dijo levantandose del sofa...

Sakura: mmm...- me puse triste al pensar que no queria pasar tiempo conmigo y recorde lo que me dijo karin el viernes en las clases.

flash back

_Karin: hola sakura_

_Sakura: hola Karin…__(n/a: aqui sakura y karin si se llevan bien ya que ella quiere a un amigo que tengo segun esto xD estoy loca lo se)_

_Karin: oyes tu te la pasas mucho tiempo con sasuke kun verdad?_

_Sakura: si¿porque?_

_Karin: es que ya sabes que estoy con said-kun_

_Sakura: enscerio que bueno pero..._

_Karin: pero ese no es el punto... el punto es que said-kun me conto que sasuke se hartaba de estar a tu lado... – dijo poniendo cara de lastima- perdon sakura, pero no queria que te ilusionaras..._

_Sakura-no dije nada me lastimo mucho aunque no lo admitiera- a gracias karin_

_Karin: mejor alejate sakura, no quiero que te lastime _

_Sakura: no no temortifiques karin_

fin del flash back

derrepente mi cara se puso triste y sasuke lo noto...

Sasuke: sakura sucede algo¿te pasa algo?_ Dije algo malo..._

Sakura: nada...- dije con un hilo de voz... y mis ojos se empezaron a cristalizar

Sasuke: sakura, algo tienes te conosco, aunque sea muy poco...

Sakura: es que... no no es nada...

Sasuke: sakura...- sasuke se hacerco a mi y me abrazo- dime que tienes...- dijo mientras me seguia abrazando...

Sakura: es solo que...- no correspondi el abrazo- ¿es...es...cierto que...te molesta...estar...conmigo?- dije dejando unas lagrimas al descubierto pero sasuke aun me abrazaba... y el se quedo en shock al oir lo que decia...

Sasuke: claro que no... quien te dijo tal mentira?-dijo abrazandome mas fuerte

Sakura: karin, pero said le dijo a karin...

Sasuke: pues es mentira, si yo me siento muy bien a tu lado... _muy agusto y mas cuando estas feliz..._

Sakura: perdon por dudar sasuke-kun

Sasuke: no hay problema...

Sakura¿que hora es sasuke-kun...

Sasuke; las 6:30...

Sakura¿¡que tan rapido?! Tengo que arreglarme...

Sasuke: bueno te dejo, por que yo tambien me tengo que arreglar...

Sakura: recuerda que son de antifaceses

Sasuke: que extrabagante es temari ¬¬

Sakura: lo se... bueno adios sasuke–kun!

Sasuke: adios sakura!

Y haci sasuke se fue, fui a mi habitacion tome una toalla y me fui al baño, me di un baño y me fui derrepente a cepillar mi ahora corto pelo, pero se me notaba muy bien, fui por mi vestido y me lo puse, era muy lindo mi vestido (n/a: uno que dibuje) era verde limon hermoso con un escote no muy vistoso en forma de V no muy vistoso, no crean que me voy a exibir, con un encaje dorado o piedritas doradas adornandolo, el vestido me llegaba a 3 dedos arriba de la rodilla, con unos zapatos dorados, sin ser vanidosa pero muy linda me veia. Me maquille un poco no muy obstentoso o muy diamatibo, si no mas natural pero con un poco de sombra verde...y como mi peil es muy blanca me puse un poco de color en las mejillas, si veia bien...

Ya eran las 7:55 ¿Tanto me tarde?... bueno... ino, hinta y tenten pasarian por mi. Al llegar en una limosina ya que temari nos llevaria, las 4 se veian muy lindas...

Ino llevaba un vestido en estraple morado no muy fuerte con un encaje plateado; el vestido le llegaba a 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla, hinata llebaba un vestido 2 dedos arriba de la rodilla; el vestido era de colorrosa palido con encaje plateado, tenten llevaba un vestido que era de una tira si y otra no(no se si sepan como es... pero bueno) era de tono azul cielo con encaje plateado y temari la quinceañera llevaba un vestido esponjado rosa coral muy hermono, con unas mangas tranparentes largas, muy linda se veia...

Llegamos a la fiesta, temari se sento en la mesa de honor con sus hermanos y cristel de colada ya que era novia de gaara.

Mientras los amigos de ella teniamos nuestra mesa cerca de la de temari. Fueron todos los de 2 y empezo todo...

Minetras nosotros bailabamos habia romance en el aire, shikamaru se la estaba cantando a ino O.O, hinata bailando con naruto, tenten y neji hablando en la mesa de nosotros, karin y said bailando(segun ellos), johanna y michelle opinando sobre sus vestidos, sai buscando paraje para bailar hasta que me vio...

Sai: feita... que linda estas esta noche...

Sakura: gracias...- empezamos a platicar animadamente hasta que...

Temari: chicos y chicas por favor escuchenme, les dare sus antifaces, del color que me pidieron...chicas de un lado chicos del otro lado del salon...

Nos entregaron los antifaces nos los pusimos, el mio era dorado muy bello... y solo me fui a sentar, ya que empezaron a poner canciones de amor y no tenia pareja.

Sali un momento al balcon que habia y pusieron una cancion muy bonita e inconcientemente la empeze a cantar

Todo cambio- camila

Todo Cambio Cuando Te Vi,  
De Blanco Y Negro A Color Me Convertí  
Y Fue Tan Fácil Quererte Tanto,  
Algo Que No Imaginaba,  
Fue Entregarte Mi Amor Con Una Mirada,  
Todo Tembló Dentro De Mi,  
El Universo Escribió Que Fueras Para Mi,  
Y Fue Tan Fácil Quererte Tanto,  
Algo Que No Imaginaba, Fue Perderme En Tu Amor,  
Ciegamente Paso, Y Toda Tuya Ya Soy,  
Antes Que Pase Mas Tiempo Contigo Amor,  
Tengo Que Decir Que: Eres El Amor De Mi Vida,  
Antes Que Te Ame Mas, Escucha Por Favor,  
Déjame Decir Que Todo Te Di!  
...Y No Hay Como Explicar Pero Menos Si Tu No Estas,  
Simplemente Así Lo Sentí, Cuando Te Vi.  
Me Sorprendió Todo De Ti  
Se Que No Es Fácil DECIR TE AMO  
Yo Tampoco Lo Esperaba,  
Pero Así Es El Amor,  
Simplemente Paso Y Todo Tuyo Ya Soy!!  
Antes Que Pase Mas Tiempo Contigo,  
Tengo Que Decir Que: Eres El Amor De Mí  
Vida, Antes Que Te Ame Mas, Escucha Por Favor  
Déjame Decir Que Todo Te Di...Y No Hay  
Como Explicar Pero Menos Si Tu No Estas,  
Simplemente Así Lo Sentí, Cuando Te Vi...  
Todo Cambio...Cuando Te Vi...

Pero mientras cantaba, un joven me miraba...

...: que lindo cantas, opino que eres muy linda... ¿quisieras bailar conmigo?-pero no sabia quien era ya que tenia el antifaz, pero... me sentia segura con el...

Sakura: hai...

Haci empezamos a bailar muy pegadito,haci en pareja... y el rompio el hielo...

...: oyes... te puedo decir algo...

Sakura: hai...

...: bueno- se hacerco a mi oido y me dijo- te vez mejor haci con el pelo corto...ademas eres muy linda sakura...

Sakura: O/////O gra...ciias..., pero no se quien eres...

...: tengo una idea...

Sakura¿cual?

...¿que tal si nos vemos mañana en el parque a las 3:00 p.m

Sakura: hai y asi me... – no pude decir nada ya que me dio un tirno beso, que me hiz recordar a sasuke... pero lo malo es que no contabamos que unos ojos negros nos miraron(era sai no lo confundan con sasuke)

Sai: a las 3:00 p.m eh? Y no sabe quien es… entonces… puedo hacer algo para que crea que yo fui quien la beso y la alago :) pero quien sera ese sujeto con quien esta sakura?

...: me encantan tu ojos verdes...

Sakura: gracias pero ya quiero saber quien eres...

...: descuida lindura- me beso en la frente- lo sabras mañana...- dijo llendose...

Me quede por un tiempo parada, hasta que reaccione y decidi irme a mi casa, me despedi de todos, solo que no encontre a sasuke, me puse un poco triste ya que no lo habia visto, decidi ya irme...

Al salir de la fiesta empeze a caminar un poco, seguia vestida igual que en la fiesta, llegue al parque me sente en una banca y me puse a pensar sobre aquel chico misterioso, mañana lo vere... pero aun tengo la duda quien sera...

Me preguntaba eso mientras estaba sentada en la banca del parque... hasta que senti una presencia y era...mi mejor amigo kiba

Kiba¿que haces a estas horas afuera?

Sakura:pues solo pensaba...

Kiba: tu siempre piensas

Akamaru: wuaf! Wuaf!

Sakura: akamaru- dije esto y acamaru se sento en mi regaso y empeze a jugar con el...

Kiba: dice akamaru que le agradas

Sakura: asi?

Akamaru: wuaf wuaf wuaf wuaf...(dile que es muy bonita!)

Kiba: O/////O sakura... dice... aka...ma...ru... que... eres muy...bonita...

Sakura///// gracias akamaru...

Kiba: no solo opina eso akamaru sakura- dijo hacercandose a mi

Sakura: O////O ki...ba – se fue hacercando a mi hasta que...

...¿que estas haciendo sakura?

Sakura: sasuke!

Kiba: _rayos quito el encanto a todo..._

Sasuke¿que haces con el chio perro?

Kiba: hey hey no me digas haci, ademas creo que estas celoso...

Sasuke: celoso yo! Jajaja no me hagas reir

Kiba: deja de fingir ya dile lo que sientes!

Sasuke: ¬/////¬ callate kiba, mejor me voi

Kiba: pues vete... bueno sakura en que estabamos... –dijo volviendose a hacercar a mi

Sakura: ki...ba O////O

Sasuke: esto ya estubo bueno! – se dirigio a nosostros me tomo del brazo y me jalo para alejarme de kiba, me adentro mas en el bosque...sasuke penso que lo hiba a golpear o regañar pero...

Sakura: gracias...

Sasuke: pero era...ah¿porque gracias?

Sakura: yo no queria besar a kiba, pero no sabia que decirle...

Sasuke: osea que tu no lo querias besar :s

Sakura: hai...

Sasuke: _uff... pense que lo 2 se querian besar, pero no te preocupes mi sakura... mañana sabras todo..._

Sakura: sera mejor irme ya es muy noche...

Sasuke: hai...

Haci nos fuimos por nuestro rumbo, al llegar a mi casa, me duche y me puse mi pijama, haci cai en la cama y me quede profundamente dormida...

Al dia siguiente me levante y desayune algo, despues me cambie y fui a ves un poco la tele, despues me acorde de verme con quien baile y vi la hora... las 2:55! O.O no puede ser, Sali corriendo, cerre mi casa y me dirigi al parque, al llegar no habia nadie hasta que...

...: aqui estoi sakura...

Sakura_: pense que eras... otra persona, no tu_... tu!

...: no estas feliz o que?

Sakura: es que... sai

Sai: no estes haci yo te quiero...

Dijo hacercandose y besandome, yo me queria alejar ya que no lo amaba pero llego...

...: dejala empaz!

Sai: hmp!

Sakura: sai... realmente eres con quien baile ayer...

Sai: hai, yo baile contigo sakura...

...: O.O _NO PUEDE SER! La va a engañar, no puede ser, nooo! __:( te odio sai_

Sai: sakura quieres…ser mi novia...?

...: O.O no sakura no

Sakura: yo digo que...

Fin del capitulo 4

Espero que le haya gustado, se nota que me inspiro xP

Jajaja bueno adios

Mandenme reviews


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5 ****¿amigos o algo mas?**

**pOlii- chan**

Sai... no se que ...decirte...ya que...- deje con un tono de nerviosismo

pero Sakura...- dijo Sai- esque creo que me fui enamorando de ti...- dijo hacercandose mas y mas a mi... – Sasuke! Es mejor que te vallas- dijo a casi centimetros de mi.

No puede ser...- dijo murmurando sasuke, ya que estaba viendo como Sai me hiba a besar- _no puedo evitar sentir este enojo¿ acaso estoy celoso?_- pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por mi...

Sai... yo... no te ... amo- dije con la mirada gacha

Sakura- dijeron Sai y Sasuke...

Sai es que creo... que me enamore de alguien mas- dije aun con mirada gacha...- y creo... que ... tu no...eres el... de la fiesta de...Temari-chan

Sakura... si soy yo!- dijo algo enojado Sai...

No eres tu...Sai...se que no fuiste tu... porque ...cuando te el vino...a...hablar... conmigo... tu estabas ... con ino y shikamaru...

_Sakura... como supieste eso de mi... acaso me estabas viendo?- _penso Sai- pero...- fue interrumpido por mi

No Sai... no quiero nada contigo... solo quiero ser...tu amiga...- dije con una sonrisa...

Esta bien Sakura... es mejor me voy...adios...-dijo llendose Sai, pero aun quedaba alguien mas coonmigo... si era sasuke...

Aun me pregunto quien sera el que me beso ayer...- me pregunte con un susurro casi inaudible pero sasuke lo escucho...

_Algun dia lo sabras Sakura__... solo espara el momento...-_ pensaba Sasuke...

Bueno... es mejor que me vaya...- dije con un tono triste ya que habia despreciado a mi mejor amigo ademas de naruto- adios Sasuke

Sakura... ¿a donde vas?

A mi casa, estoy muy cansada... Sasuke...

_¿donde quedo el sasuke-kun?-_ te sientes bien?

Si...sasuke...estoy bien

Sakura ... te conosco bien, dime que tienes...

Es solo que... Sai me mintio! Y yo pensaba que era mi mejor amigo! Y era pura mentira... solo lo hizo para quedarse conmigo...!

Sakura... no te preocupes... aun me tienes a mi como tu amigo- dijo abrazandome

Sasuke...kun- dije correpondiendo el abrazo- gracias...

Denada... eso hacen los amigos...

Bueno creo que mejor me voy... se esta haciendo tarde...

Te acompaño...

Hai- dije con una gran sonrisa

Haci Sasuke y yo nos dirigimos a mi casa, pero no escontramos con cierta amiga...

Hola sakura, sasuke- kun!

Hola karin- dije con una gran sonrisa

Hola...- dijo sasuke todo serio

Sasuke-kun!!! Escuche que va a haber un festival... ¿quieres ir conmigo? –dijo Karin

Mmm... no se karin...- Sasuke me miro de reojo y vio que estaba sumida en mis pensamientos

Andale Sasukito! No seas haci conmigo- dijo Karin poniendo cara de perrito...

Esta bien karin ire contigo...- dijo mirandome de reojo y vio que seguia igual...

Gracias Sasukito- dijo Karin mientras lo abrazaba – y tu Sakura con quien iras?

Ah!? Mande de que hablan?- dije con una gran sonrisa

pues al festival frentesota!-dijo Karin

eh! No le digas haci a Sakura!- dijo sasuke con un poco de enojo

¿porque la defiendes Sasukito?

Eh?!...

Ya olvidalo... pues no se si ir... estoy un poco ocupada... ademas... no tengo pareja... ¿talvez le pregunte a Kiba o a Shino?

_PORQUE A ELLOS! QUE NO ME VES AQUI!!! OH! Si Sali con la zanahoria..._- penso Sasuke

Bueno suerte frente de marquesina! – me dijo Karin

¡que no le digas haci Karin!- grito Sasuke muy enojado

Ahy... ¿porque la defiendes?- dijo Karin

Bueno sera mejor que me vaya a mi casa...- dije otra vez triste y Sasuke lo noto

Si largate ni quien te quiera, porque fijate que Sasuke me prefiere a mi tonta, porque creo que no le gustan las frentesotas! – dijo karin

Karin... – dije con la mirada gacha...- y yo que pensaba que eras mi amiga...

Pues fijate que no, quien quiere ser amiga de una GRAN FRENTE ANDANTE!

N...n..no... es... ci...erto... – dije entre sollozos

Ah! Y que ademas nada mas sirve para llorar, eres tan molesta

Karin! Batsa!- dijo sasuke...

No!...Sasuke... ti..e..ne...razon...tu...tambien... me dijiste eso...- dije ya con lagrimas- ESPERO QUE SEAN FELICES! PAR DE IDIOTAS!- grite enojada y con lagrimas... me fui corriendo queria escapar de ahi... enscerio... odiaba mi vida... aveces me gustaria ser alguien mas... que no sea yo...

Me sente bajo un arbol, y llore como nunca... ya que recorde todos los momentos que pase con sasuke... y que se habian destruido...como un espejo arrojado al piso...

Decidi ir a mi casa, porque decidi irme un tiempo de la aldea... me iria con mi familia... ya que supe que aqui no tengo a nadie...

Arregle una maleta con lo necesario y me fui... ya era de noche... haci que nadie me miraba... o eso es lo que pensaba...

Fui con la Godaime a decirle, para que no pensara que me escapaba...

estas segura Sakura- me pregunto la Hokage

hai... hokage-sama...

muy bien¿regrasaras con tu familia?

Aun no lo se...- dije mirando para abajo

Cuando lo sepas llamame...

Hai...

Ten mucho cuidado sakura, ya es de noche...

Si lo tendre Hokage-sama

Puedes irte...

Gracias...

Haci parti de la torre de la hokage a la salida de Konoha, al estar ahi... mire por ultima vez la aldea... derame un lagrima y decidi irme... pero...

¿a donde vas?- me pregunto un joven

lejos de aqui, donde supe que no sirvo para nada...

Sakura...

Sasuke...perdon pero...pero tu y Karin tenian razon... por eso mejor me largo de aqui...- dije con un tono triste

No sin mi permiso...- dijo con un tono serio

Sasuke... es mejor que te vayas con Karin... son uno para el otro...

NO!!! Dejare que te vayas de aqui Sakura!!

¡¿porque?!- dije con lagrimas en los ojos...

Porque... porque no quiero perderte Sakura... eres la mejor amiga que tengo... haci que no quiero perderte nunca... te valoro como la hermana que nunca tube... _aunque realmente te amo... pero aun no es el momento..._

Sasuke...- dije con los ojos abiertos como platos

Sakura... porfavor no te vayas...- dijo abrazandome...

Sasuke... gracias... siempre estas conmigo... en todo...- dije correspondiendo el abrazo...

Haci nos quedamos unos minutos, cada vez Sasuke me abrazaba mas fuerte para no olvidar que siempre esta conmigo...

Me fue a dejar a mi casa... y lo invite a pasar...ya que empezo a hacer un viento terrible... estaba muy frio... y no dejaria que se enfermara... pero...

oh no! Olvide mi mochila en el parque- dijo sasuke...

no te preocupes ire por ella...

NO SAKURA! Hace mucho frio y te puedes enfermar...

Sasuke... –dijo poniendo haciendo un puchero

No! Es mejor que ya te duermas es muy tarde...

Hai...

Haci me fui a mi habitacion, pasaron 4 horas, me levante sin hacer ruido para que Sasuke no me oyera... el estaba dormido en el sofa, haci Sali de mi casa al parque donde Sasuke dejo su mochila, lamentablemente no lleve ni zapatos ni una chamara, lo unico que llebava es una blusa de tirantes y un short no muy corto ni muy grande... Tenia mucho frio, pero queria aydar a Sasuke ya que el siempre me anima... ahora por fin le ayudare.

Empezo hacer mas viento helado y para mi suerte empezo a llover, no podia creerlo haci o mas mala suerte para mi... empeze a buscar bajo los arboles y no vi una piedra y cai al piso... me lastime otra vez mi pierna...decidi seguir buscarlo... (lo se lo se soy muy testaruda), hasta que al fin la encontre, la tome y Sali corriendo lo mas rapido para que Sasuke no se diera cuenta, pero lamentablemente habia piedras en el camino que lastimaban mis pies.

Al llegar a mi casa, deje la mochila de Sasuke en la mesa enseguida del sofa donde estaba dormido, subi las escaleras despacio y me fui a dormir... cai dormida, ni siquiera me cambie estaba mojada y un poco sucia, pero no aguantaba el sueño.

Ya era de mañana y Sasuke se levanto y vio su mochila aun lado sullo con una nota que decia:

"_Sasuke-kun..._

_Se que dijiste que no buscara tu mochila pero... lo tube que hacer ya que tu siempre me ayudas haci que decidi ayudarte encontrando tu mochila... perdon por desobedeserte pero tenia que hacerlo, siempre estas junto a mi y me ayudas... muchas gracias Sasuke-kun, enscerio eres mi mejor amigo, y sabes que te quiero mucho como amigo...no se como agradecerte, al menos te quiese ayudar... bueno me despido_

_Muchas gracias denuevo Sasuke-kun_

_Atte: Sakura Haruno"_

-Sakura...- dijo mirando la carta...

Sasuke fue a mi cuarto a despertarme, pero noto algo, vio que estaba respirando desigualadamente, estaba sudando mucho y que mi frente esta roja...

Sakura... ¿estas bien?

Sa...su...ke...kun- alcanze a decir...- si...es...toy...bien...- dije parandome de la cama...

¿Segura?- dijo con un tono de preocupacion

Hai...- empeze a caminar pero al tercer paso me cai, pero antes de tocar el piso Sasuke me cargo...

Sakura ¿enscerio esta bien, te veo palida...

Si estoy bien... te...lo..juro...- dije cerrando mis ojos

Sakura... sa...sakura!, SAKURA!reacciona¿que te pasa? Sa...- pero Sasuke no pudo continuar ya que vio mi cama mojada y mis pies raspados con un poco de sangre... vio mis piernas raspadas y varios moretones... – Sakura... hiciste...esto.. por...mi...- dijo incredulo Sasuke...

Sasuke salio corriendo con Tsunade-sama para ver que tenia... cuando salimos seguia frio,sasuke tenia un sweeter (n/a: creo que haci se escribe) se lo quito y me lo puso para no empeorar, salio corriendo de mi casa para ir a la torre de la Hokage. Al llegar...

Tsunade- sama!!- grito sasuke

¿que pasa Sasuke?

Es Sakura...- la hokage vio que Sasuke tiene en sus brazos me tiene a mi

¿que le paso?- pregunto alterada la hokage

Es que ella... me quiso...ayudar... en algo... le dije que no...pero no me escucho... salio afuera sin nada solo con su pijama...y...me desperte... y la encontre haci...y...se desmayo...- dijo con ojos tristes...

Ponla en el escritorio...- dijo la Hokage, Sasuke la obedecio y la puso.

Ahh! Me hubiera gustado ayudarla!- dijo golpeando la mesa.

Sasuke no es tu culpa, ademas lo unico que tiene es una fiebre muy alta, solo hay que darla unas medicinas y atenderla...

Hokage –sama quiero pedirle un favor...

¿cual Sasuke?- dijo un poco preocupada

Quiero... bueno yo quiero... cuidar a Sakura...

Mmm... creo que no solo hay amistad hay...

Es que...- dijo algo nervioso...

Jajaja no te preocupes Sasuke, no dire nada...

Es que si me gusta- dijo todo rojo

Mmm... lo suponia...bueno sobre Sakura...

¿que pasa?- dijo un poco preocupado Sasuke

Solo dale esto – le da unas medicinas a Sasuke- que las tome despues del desayuno, comida y cena... ¿entendido?

Hai...

Bueno es mejor que te retires, yo le dire a kakashi que no iran ustedes 2 al instituto...

Hai, gracias Tsunade-sama

Haci Sasuke me llevo a mi casa, me acosto en la cama y se sento en una silla

junto a la cama, me miraba con preocupacion pues seguia en el mismo estado de incosiente...y haci pasaron las horas, Sasuke se quedo dormido y ya eran como las 12 p.m, lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos, me sentia mareada y hambrienta, me fui sentando en la cama y derepente me quede en shock ya que vi a Sasuke dormido en esa silla, lo mire con ternura e inconsientemente empeze a llorar y me tape con mis manos la cara pero Sasuke se fue despertando ya que escucho mis sollozos...

- Sakura... ¿que te pasa?

- Sasuke-kun...- dije y me avalanza sobre el y lo abraze, oculte mi rostro en su pecho, el solo me miraba con ternura y con amor...

- ¿ que tienes Sakura?

- Gra...cias... por... todo...sa...suke...kun- dije entre sollozos pero Sasuke se quedo en shock ya que no se esperaba eso...

- Denada Sakura...- dijo abrazandome mas fuerte...

Derrepente se escucha que tocan la puerta, yo me vuelvo a acostar mientras Sasuke va a abrir y para nuestra sorpresa eran todos los de nuestra clase excepto Karin y unos amigos de tercero...

- vaya pense que hibas a cuidar a Sakura no ser su sirbiente- rio divertido Naruto

- callate dobe! – dijo Sasuke un poco enojado

- ¿donde esta Sakura?- pregunto Hinata

- Esta en su cuarto...- dijo Sasuke un poco mas calmado

Sasuke los llevo a mi cuarto, todos vieron que estaba un poco triste, hasta que Ten ten rompio el silencio...

- Sakura... ¿porque estas haci?... pense que hibas estar feliz porque el teme te cuida...- dijo Ten ten mirando a Sasuke

- Ten ten...- dijo Sasuke- mejor callate si?

- A mi nadie me calla dobe!

- Bueno por que estas haci...- pregunto Shino

- Pues...- les conte lo que me habia dicho Karin y todos empezaron a murmurar

- ¡¿COMO SE ATREVE A DECIRTE ESO?!- dijo temari

- Nunca me callo bien- dijo Ino

- Pero hay que vengarnos- dijo johanna

- Si pero ¿como?- pregunto Gaara

Nos quedamos minutos pensando hata que...

- tengo una idea!!- dijo Ten ten

- ¿cual?- preguntamos todos

- Miren... tomamos un cañon, llevamos a Karin al parque le decimos que hay lluevia de estrellas y BAM!

- Pero amor queremos destruir su orgullo no mandarla a la tumba- dijo Neji

- Y ¿por que no?- prugunto Ten ten con una mirada inocente

- Hay Ten ten...- dije con una gota estilo anime

- Oye Neji...

- ¿que pasa Ten ten? – pregunto algo preocupado Neji

- Desde cuando soy tu "amor" – pregunto Ten ten

- Ahh... pues...hee...oh! me estan llamando mejor me voy...

- A no! De aqui no te vas- dijo Sasuke...

- ¿porque a mi?- pregunto Neji

- Mmm... oye Sasuke no vas a salir con Karin en el festival?- pregunto Shino

- Oh! Si es cierto...

- Pues tengo una idea- dijo shino

- ¿cual?- preguntaron todos

- Pues... Sasuke va a salir con ella, hay que hacer que sea la peor noche de su vida...

- Oh!! Shino... no conocia eso de ti...- decia Kiba

- Cuando se trata de un amigo hago lo que sea...- dijo mirandome

- Ah... gracias Shino- dije un poco roja y con una sonrisa

- Bueno esto lo que vamos hacer...

Empezamos a planear cmo destruir a la zo... dijo Karin... nos llevo toda la tarde, y nos divertiamos con algunas ideas de Ten ten...

Llego la noche, todos se fueron menos Sasuke, mañana tampoco iriamos a la escuela pues sigo un poco mal y Sasuke me cuida mucho... es lo que no entiendo... por que se quiere quedar conmigo...

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no escuchaba a Sasuke y el se molesto...

- Sakura!!!!- me grito muy fuerte haci que me asuste

- ¿que pasa Sasuke?- dije algo mortificada

- Pues te estoy hablando...!

- Perdon... es que... estaba pensado...- dije con una sonrisa

- Oh esta bien y ¿en que pensabas?

- En nada en especial...

Sasuke me miro como " y esta que se trae" pero yo seguia pensando en varias cosas...

Me quede dormida, pero Sasuke estaba viendo la ventana...

- _me gustaria decirle lo que siento, pero como... (inner Sasuke: con la bioca tarado!) no es que temo que no sienta lo mismo...no se ni que pensar ya...veo que muchos de mis amigos la quieren... Kiba, Shino, Sai, Rock lee...y hasta Federico... solo falta que aparesca el tarado ese de Shaoran... pero creo que Sakura ya no lo ama... o eso espero, a veces me gustaria saber lo que piensa..._

y Sasuke empezo a cantar inconcientemente...( si Sasuke empezo a cantar y muy bien)

**Nickelback-Far Away**

[CHORUS  
I love you  
I've loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know

[CHORUS  
That I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me,and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
hold on to me never let me go

Yo me fui despertando y claro que escuche a Sasuke cantar, no se por que me senti triste al pensar que el ama a otra mi corazon de fui destrozando…

Sasuke salio un momento de la habitacion, al momento que se fue me sente y se me salieron lagrimas y recorde el pedaso de la cancion que canto...

Y se me salieron mas lagrimas y recorde una cancion que me lo hizo recordar...

Why- Avril Lavingne

I can feel, I can feel you near me  
Even though you're far away  
I can feel you, I can feel you baby  
Why...

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me  
Are you and me still together?  
Tell me  
You think we can last forever?  
Tell me... why

Hey  
Listen to what we're not saying  
Let's play  
A different game than what we're playing  
Try  
To look at me and really see my heart  
Do you expect me to believe  
I'm gonna let us fall apart?

I can feel, I can feel you near me  
Even when you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby  
Why...

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me  
Are you and me still together?  
Tell me  
You think we can last forever?  
Tell me... why

So go and think about  
Whatever u need to think about  
Go and dream about  
Whatever you need to dream about  
And come back to me  
When you know just how you feel  
You feel

I can feel, I can feel you near me  
Even though you're far away  
I can feel, i can feel you baby  
why...

Pero veo que el entro al cuarto, parece que escucho la cancion…

- ¿a quien se la dedicas Sakura?

- a nadie en especial Sasuke-kun...

- enscerio porque parece que etsabas llorando- dijo acariciando mi mejilla

- enscerio... n..no es...nada...- dije un tanto nerviosa, no le podia decir que era por el por quien estaba llorandoO

- dime Sakura, a quien le dedicas esa cancion

- no es a nadie Sasuke-kun...

- dime la verdad Sakura...

- NO ES NADA!!!- grite con lagrimas en lo ojos- mejor vete con Karin

- Sakura... HAY AVECES ERES IRRITANTE!

- PUES SI CREES QUE SOY IRRITANTE MEJOR LARGATE!

- PUES SOLO TE DIRE ALGO! KARIN TENIA RAZON CONTIGO!!!

- PUES LARGATE DE AQUII!

- ES LO QUE HARE!!

Sasuke se fue de mi habitacion cerrando la puerta con un portazo, solo escuche la puerta de enfrente cerrarse y empeze a llorar amargamente, me Sali de la cama y me fui al balcon de mi cuarto y vi a Sasuke irse y llore mas al verlo ir... y recorde lo que me dijo y me sente en una banquita que estaba en mi balcon, no paraba de llorar...hacia mucho frio afuera pero no me importo, me valia todo y mas por que Sasuke no me ama...

Me quede dormida en el balcon, hasta que llego sierto pelinegro

- solo vine a decirte que la Hokage me mando cuidarte!...a... Sakura... sakura!- empezo a preocuparse... corrio a mi cuarto y no habia nadie... pero vio el balcon abierto y decidio salir, me vio hay dormida en la banca y eso que hacia mucho frio y corrio hacia mi- sakura estas bien, responde... por favor... reacciona... por que te deje sola!- dijo con unas lagrimas callendo de sus ojos- Sakura!!...- noto varias marcas de lagrimas en mis ojos- todo es mi culpa verdas Sakura..., si no te hubiera gritado mas nada de esto hubiera pasado... pero te dire algo... yo...realmente te amo!- grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, pero lamentablemente yo estaba inconciente

Sasuke me cargo hasta mi habitacion y me recosto en la cama y el se acosto aun lado mio.

- perdon Sakura... todo es mi culpa, me gustaria que reaccionaras...

Paso la noche, tranquilos los 2 dormido, hasta que amanecio...

- ahh!! Que bien dormi- dije estirandome- ah pero que es...- no te algo ensguida de mi y era!

Fin del capitulo 5

Les gustOo... perdon por dejarlo hasta hay pero pss no me resistia queria dejarle con la intriga solo les dire algo el que estaba enseguida de mi NO es Sasuke... lo sabran en el cap 6 sorry... ademas el cap siguiente es el festival osea todos contra Karin:D

Bueno bYes

:)nos vemos luego


	6. Chapter 6

oLas este es mi fik el primero jaja weno spero k les guste

_pensamientos_

Sakura: dialogos

_(inner sakura:ola)_

_Inner sasuke:ola)_

Amo el sasusaku y a kien no le guste mejor no lo lea tmb contiene nejiten,naruhina, shikaino y otras parejas inventadas con personajes de naruto

Spero que lo disfruten:)

eii naruto no es mio ni las canciones k pongo, en los cap siguiienTes sOngfics solo pak sepan:)

**Capitulo 6. ****Un perfecto plan o talves...no tan perfecto**

**pOlii-chan**

ahhh! Que bien dormi...- dije despertandome- oh... ¿que es esto?- cheque entre las sabanas y era unas flores y una gran oso de peluche blanco- ¿pero que?!- pero vi una nota que decia...

_Querida Sakura..._

_Te dejo este presente para que me recuerdes aunque no sepas aun quien soy, esto es por lo mucho que te echo pasar... pero realmente es para decirte lo mucho que te amo... enscerio... aunque...talvez...solo talvez... me permitieras entrar en tu mundo Sakura... solo para ver porque me enamore de ti, enscerio quiero decirte quien soy pero... no puedo... eso debes descubrirlos tu, aunque a veces creo que te irrito... y te incisto mucho pero ya sabes un hombre nunca se rinde y menos cuando se trata de ti... bueno te dejo... adios_

_Te amo mucho_

_Atte: un amigo..._

Me quede sin habla, pense en mucha gente pero me vino a la mente Sai... por la parte qn que decia " me permitieras entrar en tu mundo" con eso me di cuenta... pero, le deberia dar una oportunidad... aun no lo se... luego hablare con el...

Paso mi semana tan rapido, y aun seguia pensando "quien me habra regalado esto...".

Llego el sabado el dia que todos queriamos, para matar...digo vengarnos de lo que me hizo la zo... digo Karin... ,pense que era muy temprano haci que me quede mas tiempo recostada, derrepente sono mi celular y era...

Sakura- chan!!

Creo que ya sabran quien es verdad?

hola Naruto...

- Sakura el plan!! Ya es muy tarde...!

Naruto es muy temprano!- grite muy enojada

Sakura son las 3 de la tarde!!!!

Ahhhh! Tan tarde...! perdon Naruto... es que se me fue el tiempo... ya sabes como es una...

Lo note...y si ya se como eres... bueno ya decidimos que Sasuke se sale del plan...

y ¿porque se sale Sasuke?

Se podira decir que apoya a Karin, pero comoquiera no sabe lo que vamos a hacer...

bueno a que horas no vemos...

Mmm... a las 5... en el parque

Esta bien hay nos vemos, adios Naruto

Adios Sakura-chan...

Despues me fui a tomar un ducha, y recorde lo que me dijo ayer Sasuke, creo que si me dolio lo que me dijo... pero bueno es hora de olvidarlo...

Despues de mi ducha fui a cambiarme, me puese un falda negra con una blusa de tiras rosa, y unos zapatos igual de rosa... cepille mi pelo, comi algo y me fui...empeze a caminar un poco ya que faltaban 2 horas para encontrarnos, haci que tenia tiempo... me fui y me sente bajo un lindo arbol de cerezo, caian los petalos de las flores, era simplemente algo que me tranquilizaba, pero a lo lejos vi una pareja y no cualquier pareja, era Karin y Sasuke, me dolio pero no hiba a dejar que me arruinara mi linda tarde...

Me lebante y me disponia a ir cuando...

¿a donde vas frentesota?- si dijo Karin

-...-no le conteste solo segui mi camino...

¿que? Te enojaste porque te quite a Sasukito- dijo abrazando a Sasuke

-...- no queria hablar, nisiquiera empeze a llorar... ya que no valia la pena...

¡hay maldita frentesota! Te vas a quedar callada por tu Sasukito... ademas el me dijo que te odia...

-...- no volvi a decir nada, pero eso si me dolio... pero gracias a Dios me veian unos ojos tal lindos que me senti asalvo

dejala ya Karin!- grito ¿Kiba? – gracias por venir Saku, enscerio pense que no vendrias- dijo giñandome un ojo, que tal acto noto Sasuke y se enojo mucho...

te dije que vendria Kiba- dije con una gran sonrisa, me sente en el pasto- hola Akamaru- dije acarisiandolo

¡no sabia que tenias novio Sakura!- dijo Karin sorprendida

Pues lo soy y que?!- grito Kiba sentandose aun lado de mi

Kiba¿te puedo preguntar algo?- dije frente a todos

Claro Saku lo que sea- pregunto con intriga, pero el que estaba mas intrigado era Sasuke...

Kiba... – dije un poco sonrojada y pues todo lo notaron y mi sonrojo prevoco que cierto Uchiha se pusiera celoso- bueno...yo...queria saber si... ¿te gustaria ir al festival conmigo?- dije muy roja

Claro Saku... me encantaria ir y mas porque es contigo...- dijo tambien rojo Kiba...

_Como se atreve a decir que si... es MI Sakura... ah! Ahora ni nos hablamos...enscerio me odio a mi mismo- _penso Sasuke

Bueno que te parece si te recojo a las 5

Hai... vas a ver que me vestire muy linda- dije con una sonrisa

Saku... ya eres linda...- dijo sonrojado a mas no poder

Ki...ba- dije mas roja

Ya ya! Hay enscerio!- dijo Sasuke alterado

¿que Sasuke celoso?- pregunto Kiba

Yo celoso, jajajaja ni tu te la crees!

Bueno entonces me voy con MI novia...- dijo tomandome de la mano y luego abrazandome de la cintura

Hmp!- se quejo Sasuke

Vamos Saku... es mejor que te deje en tu casa para que te arregles...

Hai Kiba-kun

_Se oye mejor Sasuke-kun!-_ penso muy enojado Sasuke

Haci Kiba y yo nos fuimos pero cierta pareja nos seguia, si eran Karin y Sasuke...mientras nosotros, hibamos riendo y hablando hasta que llegamos a mi casa, y Karin y Sasuke se escondieron en un arbusto frente a mi casa.

Gracias por todo Kiba-kun

no hay de que... nadie debe hacer sentir mal a una linda niña- dijo con una sonrisa

Kiba...

Mande Saku...

Enscerio crees que... ¿ soy linda?

Claro Saku... tu eres demaciado linda...

Kiba enscerio gracias- dije abrazandolo, eso tambien provoco que Sasuke se pusiera celoso...

Sa..ku..- dijo demaciado rojo

Enscerio tu eresun gran amigo... tu nunca me has fallado

Sakura...- dijo susurrando Sasuke aun en el arbusto con Karin

Bueno es mejor que me vaya... recuerda vendre por ti a las 5...

Hai- dije con unas de mis sonrisa

Pero no note que Kiba se hiba acercando mas y mas, hasta que nos dimos un tierno beso, y si Sasuke se puso celoso, al separarnos Kiba me miro a los ojos, me abrazo y se fue y me dejo con la duda...

Me meti a mi casa y me fui a mi balcon y grite...

me beso!!! - con gran alegria en mis ojos y vi a Sasuke ocultado en los arbusto, pero lo ignore... vio que lo estaba viendo y solo me sente en mi banquito del balcon y empece a ver las nubes (n/a: si ya se muy Shikamaru), derrepente veo que Karin correr no supe porque pero me valio, volvi a mi relajante tarde, pero siento alguien acercandose mas y mas a mi y era...

sakura...

¿que quieres Sasuke?

Pues...

Si me vas a venir a decir lo de ayer mejor largate...

Porque estas con Kiba...!

Porque tu! Y tu amiguita me lastimaron y Kiba como BUEN amigo me ayudo...!

Hmp...

Y mejor vete que ya me voy a empezar a arreglar para salir con Kiba-kun

...- simplemente no hablo... y se fue

Al verlo partir no pude evitar derramar unas lagrimas, despues me empeze a cambiar me puse un vestido celeste con flores rosas que me llegaba un poco ariba de la rodilla, me cepille el pelo y Sali ya que ya eran las 4:56 y me tenia que ver con los chicos a las 5... haci que decidi irme ya que me quedaban 4 minutos, y Naruto se enoja cuando llego tarde... haci que me fui al parque.

Cerre mi casa y me dirigi al parque, en el camino me encontre con Shino.

hola Shino – dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro

hola Sakura... ¿vas al parque?

Hai.. ¿tu tambien vas?

Hai...

Pues vayamos juntos ¿no?

Hai...

Shino y yo fuimos al parque, hayi ya estaban todos reunidos discutiendo, empezamos a platicar un poco sobre lo que hibamos hacer, cuando ya lo teniamos definido; nos dirigimos al festival y en la entrada estaban Karin y Sasuke, Sasuke me miraba mucho y mas cuando Kiba tomo mi mano, habria jurado escuchar insultos de parte de Sasuke, aun que no se... y al entrar empezo la operacion... "destruir a la quita novios" nombre elegido por Naruto...

bueno ya saben lo que vamos hacer- pregunto Neji

hai- contestamos todos

bueno empezemos!

Empezamos a seguir a la "feliz pareja" ,lo digo haci por que Sasuke venia pensando en otras cosas...

Se sentaron en una banca, donde arriba de el habia un cubo de agua, Naruto jalo la cuerda y callo agua sobre Karin y Sasuke...

ahhhhhhhhhhh! Que fue eso!- grito Karin muy furiosa

callate Karin! – grito Sasuke mas enojado

hay encserio Sasukito, se nota que estas molesto...

no me digas- dijo con un tono sarcastico

almenos esta saliendo como va el plan...- susurro Karin pero Sasuke escucho a la perfeccion

¡¿Cual plan Karin!?

Mmm... te lo dire... yo se lo que planean la bolita de Naruto, pero te acuerdas de mis amigos Juugo y Suigetsu... ellos le haran algo a la bola de estupidos y creo que le haran una bromita a la frentesota...

¡Karin! Le tocas un pelo Sakura y no sabes como te va...

Ya te enojates Sasuke-kun...

Mira Karin... solo acepte contigo para que me dejaras en paz y para...

¡¿Para que otra cosa Sasuke!?

Para... poner... ce...losa...a alguien...

Ahhhhhh! A la ¿frentesota?

¡no le digas haci Karin!

Ahhh! Pero me voy a vengar¿Ademas porque la proteges tanto?...

Ahh..em...por...que...- dijo con un leve tono en las mejillas

No me digas que te gusta!- dijo un poco sobresaltada

...- Sasuke no dijo nada...

Ahhh perfecto! Te gusta la frente de marquecina/llorona/estupida/...-pero no pudo seguir porque Sasuke la interrumpio

La vuelves a insultar y no sabes como te va!

Pero Sasukito...

Nada de Sasukito...adios!

...- se quedo sola en la banca

Sasuke empezo a caminar y vio a naruto y los demas siguiendo con el plan, empezo a buscarme con la mirada, hasta que me vio platicando con Kiba y Sai...el se subio en un arbol cerca de nosostros para escuchar lo que deciamos...

hay Sakura... que malo fue Sasuke-teme contigo...- dijo Sai

Sai no empiezes duele admitirlo pero... sentia algo por el...-dije con la mirada gacha

_(¡¿ella sentia algo por mi?! Sakura...-_ penso Sasuke

Vamos Saku...no te preocupes... ya encontraras a alguien que te quiera...- dijo kiba con una sonrisa

gracias Kiba- dije con una sonrisa...

_ahhh! Maldito Kiba, le esta coqueteando a Sakura!_

¡CHICOS!- grito Naruto- es hora

Hai- gritamos los 3 y nos reunimos con los demas

Pero lo que nadie de nosotros vio fue que habia 2 personas que nos obserbavan

- esa es la chica que quieres Karin verdad...

si la chica pelirosa

es muy linda

no empieces con tu tonterias Suigetsu

pues que si es muy linda...

hay mejor sigamoslos

hai

pero alguien si escicho todo lo que decian...si era Sasuke

_van hacerle algo a MI Sakura! No se los permitire...esto no se queda haci..._- penso

Sasuke los fue siguiendo hasta que vio que Suigetsu hizo unos sellos y eran unos hilos transparentes, los lanzaron y me amarraron a un arbol, nadie de los demas lo noto, empeze a gritar pero no salia mi voz,hasta que me quede desmayada

vaya si que es linda – dijo Suigetsu

que te cayes! – grito muy enojado Juugo

¿ahora que hacemos con ella?

Mmm no se esperemos a Karin ¿no?

Esta bienaqui estara bien, nadie pasa por aqui, ademas no se que hacian aqui

Bueno Suigetsu si tu dices, mejor vamos a comer algo...

Siii! A comer!!!!!!

Odio eso de ti Suigetsu

Que malo eres Juugo

Haci ellos se marcharon dejandome a mi sola atada a un arbol, pero no estaba sola...

Sakua... ¿estas bien? Sakura...- dijo Sasuke un tanto alarmado

-... – no respondia (QUE NO NOTABA QUE ESTABA INCONCIENTE!)

Sakura... es mejor que te lleve a mi casa...

Sasuke me desato y me cargo llevandome en sus brazos, pasamos por donde estan todos haciendole la broma a Karin

esto es por lo que le hiciste a Sakura-chan grito Naruto

y empezaron a lanzar globos con agua, arina, miel huevos, con confeti, pegamento, pero alguien si sentia odio...

le voy a lanzar es Kunai!

Ten ten nada de kunais solo globos y huevos...- dijo Neji

Hay tu si que matas la divercion- dijo haciendo un puchero

Hay Ten Ten…

Ya dejen de lanzarme cosas!- decia Karin super enojada bañana de pegamento,miel,agua, etc.

Jajajajajajajaja- se reian todos

Aaaah! Ya dejenme en paz! – grito Karin

El plan funcion... exito rotundo!- grito Kiba!

Wuuuuuuuuuuw- gritaron todos al aunisono.

- me las van a pagar!!! – grito Karin

- vete de aquí maldita, te lo mereces por hacerle eso a Sakura-chan! – dijo Naruto

- ahhh los odio!- dijo Karin yéndose del lugar

- ¡ganamos la batalla!- grito Choji

- ¡si! Are… ¿donde esta Sakura-chan?- dijo Naruto

- yo la tengo- dijo apareciendo Sasuke detrás del arbol

- miren el traidor/novio de Karin/teme/gallina Sasuke- dijo Ten ten sonriendo

- no soy novio de Karin ni loco andaria con ella!

- tonces porque saliste con ella… - pregunto Naruto

- pues … pa darle celos ahhh… - dijo poniendose rojo

- Sakura! – gritaron todos al aunisono

- ¿como lo saben?- dijo Sasuke rojo al mas no poder

- se nota mucho Sasuke-kun… - dijo Hinata

- hai, Hinata tiene razon Sasuke-teme- dijo Naruto

- bueno pues… y ¿Qué si me gusta? – dijo Sasuke super rojo (n/a: que feo que Sakura estara inconciente awww)

- por fin los dices Sasuke-teme- dijo Naruto muy feliz

- y ¿Cuándo le piensas decir? – pregunto Neji

- pues aun no se…

- nunca lo diras! – grito alguien

- ¡¿porque!? – grito Sasuke

- por que ella….

FIN CAPITULO 6

Hola perdon por no haber puesto fic esque acabo de entrar a la escuela y no eh tenido tiempo de poner sorry… sepero k les aya gustado el fic sin no diganme… tengo pensado hacer otro y se llama "cuandoO abla el corazOn" igual Sasusaku weno

Adios:)


End file.
